


Interrogation of Leonard Snart

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Ghosts, M/M, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Vampires, ghost whisperer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry Allen only wanted a normal life, as normal as it can get when he's a CSI that can see the spirits of the victims. He tried to block it out, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore them the spirits still came to him for help. His life was turned upside down when local mob boss, Leonard Snart, was arrested for murder. The strange part is that he knows everything about Barry, but Barry doesn't even know who he is. Now with the man keeping track of Barry, the young man has to follow the latest spirit coming for help and try and investigate said mob boss. But as his investigation leads him more and more into Leonard Snart's life, he finds more things than he wishes he had.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 36
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

The department was bustling more than normal, cops running around as Barry walked out of the elevator, almost having his coffee knocked from his hand as someone shoved past him to get into the elevator. Walking over he looked at the surrounding circus, spotting reporters talking to some beat cop about something, probably Singh’s doing. Barry silently nodded toward the man as a sign of sympathy, making his way to his cousin Eddie’s desk, seeing him talking on the phone. He stood waiting, smiling at his cousin as he smiled back, tapping his pen on the desk. Eddie was one of those guys too handsome for his good, earning the nickname “Detective Pretty Boy” from some other cops. Compared to his cousin, Barry was kind of lanky. It often took people by shock when they heard about the two being related after all Barry didn’t have sun-kissed blond hair, tan complexion, or his muscles that made most of the female detectives swoon when they first see them. Eddie and he were nothing short of opposites, but that what made them so close. Eddie was the eldest which made him think he was responsible for Barry’s safety, even though both were full-grown adults. Barry trusted his cousin, letting him know every secret he had, never having to worry about Eddie overstepping or thinking he’s crazy.

“As of right now there are no comments are being taken, but if you have any tips, that’s what we appreciate on the tip line. Have a pleasant day.” With that Eddie slammed the phone down, looking at Barry with hopeful eyes. “Please tell me one of those is for me and is a Flash latte?”  
Barry handed the other coffee to his cousin with a roll of his eyes. “Here you go, you big dork.” Barry waited till Eddie finished with his chug of coffee, looking back down at Barry. 

“What’s with the circus?”

“Hadn’t you heard about the mass murder down at the bank this morning? It was all over the news.” Eddie didn’t seem surprised when Barry gave him a blank stare, he knew from steering clear from the news.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of evidence for you and Julian lined up, best to get started before Singh sees you coming in late again.”

“I know, the train was running slow, don’t get me started on the bus.”

“We’ll make up for it getting results, they have a suspect we haven’t located just yet. Singh’s getting it from the mayor’s office, so you better work your magic.”

“All right, I’m getting to it,” Barry said, giving a roll of his eyes as he walked away to go see what mess they had left on his desk.

A mess didn’t cover what he had walked into, his entire desk cluttered with unprocessed evidence and files, the machines already busy with what Julian had started with, said man already diving into the case file. He glanced up as Barry’s bag hit the floor, giving an eye roll as he looked back down. “If you were on time, you may have made it through a layer.”

“I doubt it,” Barry mumbles, taking a seat at his desk, diving himself into the caseload.

He didn’t know how long he had his face buried in the evidence but got dragged out of his little world by the door opening, hearing his cousin call out.

“Hey Bare,” Eddie said as he and Singh walked into the lab hours later, Barry typing away on his computer, not looking up.

“Hey, Eddie. Let Cap know I’ll have the results on the gun back within the next hour.” He said, finally looking up to see the two men, Barry went red, pulling the Twizzler from his mouth and standing. “Sir!”

“Allen, we need you to come with us.”

“What for?” Barry asked nervously, Eddie looking over at his boss.

“We brought in a suspect, but he won’t talk to anyone except you. Seemed like he knew you, asked for you by name. Do you know Mr. Leonard Snart?” Barry looked around the  
room and the three occupants looked at him expectantly.

“No, he must have read about me somewhere and thinks he can try to persuade me to put in a friendly word or something.”

“We’ll need information and we’re running on a clock. Just get him talking, the cameras will roll and we’ll be behind the window.”

“Yes, sir.” Barry sighed, following the other men down to the interrogation rooms. Barry took a deep breath, opening the door and walking in with Eddie and Singh right behind him. The man was standing, his back to them as he looked at his reflection, watching them walk in. The sight of him was breathtaking, Barry’s body burning as the man’s eyes flickered towards him, glancing up and down. He was paler than the average human, but Barry blamed it on the dim lighting of the interrogation room. The stranger wore a black, three-piece suit that fit the curves of his body, Barry thinks that is the actual reason for his arrest. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Barry dropped his glance, not wanting the stranger to see how flustered he was.

“Mr. Snart, as you asked Mr. Allen is here to speak with you,” Singh said, the man smiling at Barry through his reflection before holding his hand up and waving Singh and Eddie off.

“I wish to speak to him alone, bugger off won’t you,” Snart said, Eddie patting Barry’s back as Singh pulled him out of the room, once the door clicked Barry swallowed. “No need to be nervous Barry, I’m not the man that killed those people.”

“How do you know who I am, I’d remember a name like Snart.” Snart let out a chuckle, turning to face Barry.

“You are breathtaking.”

“Excuse me?” Barry growled, going red, Barry not sure if it’s from embarrassment or anger.

“Sorry, where are my manners, please join me in sitting while you try to find your answer,” Snart said, pulling out the chair in front of him, offering it to Barry. The young forensic scientist scoffed, pulling out the chair facing the mirror. As they both sit Barry crosses his arms, glaring at the man.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m not stalking you if that’s what you’re getting at. I only recently discovered you didn’t think our first meeting would be behind a glass mirror with an audience behind it.” Snart said, folding his hand on the table, Barry catching sight of a tattoo as his sleeve caught on the table and rode up. It was a symbol that resembled a snowflake, taking up half of his forearm.

“Discovered?” Barry asked, Snart smiling.

“I believe your boss wants us talking about the crime. I’m not guilty, I had been there, yes, but I had left minutes before the actual culprit struck.”

“So why were you at the bank?”

“Why would you think? I was withdrawing money. I wanted to go to the new Jitters that opened down the street from my home, I don’t think that’s a crime. I won’t be of any help to get a description either since there were multiple people there when I was there.”

“So why drag you in here?”

“Because your captain said they had registered the gun under my name, but I don’t own a firearm myself. My bodyguards might, they should be on their way, but what they have they registered under their names. Perfectly legal. I don’t know anyone who would want to frame me though.” Snart said, Barry, leaning into the desk.

“Why ask me? I’m not here to take your side, the evidence will prove if those are or are not your prints on the gun.”

“Because I know you’re a smart and trustworthy man, these other people I don’t know a thing about. I don’t know what their favorite flower is, Iris’.”

“How do you know that?” Barry sat up straight, body going stiff.

“You told me, many years ago.”

“I think maybe you’re not in the right mind at the moment. Perhaps I should come back after you have settled down.” Barry stood, wanting nothing more than to get away from the man. As he turned to walk away a hand grabbed his wrist, Barry jumped and turned to see Snart had reached across the table and grabbed his wrist. Panic rose as his heart felt like it would burst from his chest. Snart’s hand was icy, almost like those of the corpses Barry had had the unfortunate luck of having to search. He didn’t prefer to go down to the morgue, it was one of his fears about working in such a big station, but sometimes he needed some evidence from the victims.

“Please, I am of sound mind. I’m telling the truth. I do not own any weapons and I also didn’t kill those poor people. Please believe me, Barry.” Barry stared at the man, moments passing before Barry sat down.

“You have five minutes to give me a list of names of people that could want to frame you,” Barry said, crossing his arm.

“I’m not a very likable man, Barry. My business profession causes many enemies. I can give you a list, but it’ll take a while.” Barry took a piece of paper and a pen from the folder laying in front of him, slamming it down in front of Snart.

“Write them down, my boss will be back to grab it.” This time Barry stood. He pulled his arm away from Snart as he reached out again. With the rest of his strength, Barry escaped the room, meeting his cousin outside. He almost collapsed into his arms, as his legs went weak.

“Come on, let’s sit you down, get some water.” Barry nodded, letting his cousin lead him to his desk, Joe spotting the two and came over to help.

“Let me grab you some water, Eddie makes sure he doesn’t pass out,” Joe said, not giving room for argument as he took off towards the break room. Joe had found himself the fathering type of the two when they were all still kids, having gone to the same schools. Since Iris and Eddie had gotten together, he’d become like a dad to the small group. Barry knew that Joe would always have his back, just as much as an actual dad.

“What a creep,” Eddie grumbled, checking over his cousin once Joe was out of earshot. Barry felt cold like he had many times in his life, but this time he knew this threat was physical.

“He’s stalking me, he’s got to be. There’s no way he knows me like that.”

“Don’t worry Bare, I’ll talk to Singh about the details,” Eddie said, Joe, returning with the water.

“What’s got you rattled kid?” He said as he gave Barry the water, the younger man gulping it down.

“Just a suspect who seems to know a lot about me and I don’t know a single thing about him.”

“If he tries anything he’ll meet a steel slab in the morgue,” Joe said, patting Barry’s shoulder before taking off to deal with someone that had just walked in.

“Bare-.”

“Can we just talk about the case. I don’t want to think about that creep anymore.”

“Yeah… do you want to visit the bank… you can do that thing?” Eddie asked, a little on edge knowing Barry would probably snap at him.

“No. Absolutely not.” Barry grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Bare, we’re running on no evidence. People died today Barry, kids died. They deserve justice.”

“I agree, but every time I use the damn thing I lose a part of me. I won’t do it.” Barry said, Eddie, sighing, but nodding understandings.

“Okay. Just relax, I will go see Singh and see if we got any names.” Eddie patted his shoulder before walking back towards interrogation. Barry sat there, waiting for his legs to stop feeling like jelly.

Looking around the room a chill ran through his body, Barry’s eyes directing him towards a teenage girl staring at him, her magenta-colored hair grabbing his attention. Barry smiled at her and waved. She smiled and returned the wave, taking off right after.

The minutes ticked by before Eddie returned, trying to shoo Barry out of the room. He wasn’t fast enough as two men escorting Snart, followed by Singh, walked out of the office. Seeing Barry, Snart smirked, making his way towards Barry. Eddie stepped between them, Barry trying to not look like he was using his cousin as a shield. Snart stopped feet away from both of them, the smirk not leaving his face.

“It was good to see you, Barry, figured I’d give you my card before I go, in case you have any more questions.” The older man smirked as he held out a card between his fingers, Barry glaring from behind Eddie. The older of the two took the card, crumpling it up in his hand as he didn’t break contact with Snart.

“I’ll call you if we have any more questions Snart,” Eddie said with a protective nature, Snart looking like he was being challenged, glaring back at Eddie.

“I’ll talk to you later Barry,” Snart said, smirking back at him, winking before walking away, leaving the three men.

“Did we get the names or was he pulling our strings to waste our time?” Barry asked, looking at his captain.

“No, we got the names, but he requested that you have the original,” Singh said, holding out a folded up paper. Barry shook as he took it, slowly opening. What he had expected was just the names, what was on the paper was a drawing of himself, shading and outline using the names of suspects.

“I don’t want it. Keep it. I don’t want to be near that man at all. I just want to go back to testing evidence.”

“Okay, go ahead. Eddie, will you process these names? I want to know exactly why Mr. Snart has so many enemies.” Eddie nodded, taking the paper from Barry. The younger stood, legs finally getting enough strength to stand.

“Take a break first Barry, get your mind clear,” Eddie said, patting his cousin’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I’ll do that.” Barry mumbled, walking towards the stairs up to his office.

*******  
Barry sighed as he dragged his feet from the elevator, heading towards his apartment. His day had drained him of the remaining energy. After his run-in with the creepy Mr. Snart, all Barry wants to do is flop on his bed and forget about his mysterious stalker. His keys jingled as he removed them from his pocket, shuffling through them to find his apartment key. Lazily he unlocked the door, throwing his mail and keys on the side table, the light from the hallway flooding his home, Barry jumped, seeing the teenage girl from the station standing in his dreary apartment. “How d’you get in my house?” Barry asked, looking around to see if there was anyone else, possibly Snart’s “bodyguards”.

“I need help to find my mom.”

“She’s not in my house,” Barry said, not walking in. “Where d’you see her last?”

“At the bank this morning. You’re the only person who’s talked to me since.” Barry’s blood ran cold, his body acting on autopilot as he rushed inside his apartment, locking the door behind him, flipping on the lights. The girl wasn’t too old, maybe 16 years old at most, and it was always harder to break the news to children.

“Okay, what’s your name?”

“Frankie.”

“Okay Frankie, so I have some terrible news.”

“I already know I’m dead. I just need your help to find my mom. Since you see dead people and all I need you to help my mom and I crossover. You know, like that lady from Ghost  
Whisperer.” The teenager crossed her arms, her magenta hair flailing like it probably did when she was still alive.

“I’m no Jennifer Love-Hewitt. Look, Frankie-.” Barry flopped down on his sofa, feet tired from a long day, and wanting nothing but a shower. “I don’t talk to ghosts, I don’t go ghost hunting. I tried that before, to help the dead crossover. I almost lost myself to something I thought was a lost person. There are monsters out there ready to hurt whoever they can.”

“Not everyone is like that, I just want to move on with my mom. If you help me, I’ll give you evidence.” Barry looked at the girl, giving him an equally stubborn face.

“You know who killed you?”

“Not by face or name, but it wasn’t the guy you were interrogating. He left before that guy walked in. But he touched stuff that the cops didn’t swab.”

“So there’s evidence at the bank… you swear if I reunite you and your mom then you’ll show me additional evidence?”

“Ghouls honor.” Sighing, Barry grabbed his jacket.

*********

“This place looks terrifying,” Barry said as he entered the bank, Barry shining the flashlight around the dark bank.

“Anything yet?”

“Just you, I see nothing else,” Barry said, the girl walking over to a big bloodstain, staring down at it. Barry walked up behind her, eyes focused on her worriedly.

“It happened here. You know I thought dying would be painful, it wasn’t. My life didn’t even flash before me. Why would anyone gun down innocent people like this?”

“There’s a lot of angry people out there, lots of crazy ones too. You got caught in the middle and it’s a horrible thing.” Barry said, looking down at the ground.

“Why isn’t anyone else here? I don’t sense anyone... if that’s a thing.” Frankie looked around, the bank just as dark to her as it was to Barry.

“Maybe they already ascended. You probably selected to be my guide, it’s a chosen role for some spirits. All we have to do is find out what you’re supposed to guide me to. If I may.” Barry held out his hand, holding it out to Frankie:

“Um… I’m a ghost. You can’t touch me.” Barry let a chuckled pass through his lips, looking softly at the girl.

“I can trust me. Just hold my hand like you would have been alive.” She hesitated, reaching out and hovering her hand over his for a moment. Lowering her hand, Barry took hold, the world around him going bright as the sun shone through the window.

Turning around, greeted with people, seeing Snart at the counter, two of his goons standing behind him protectively. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, Frankie’s eyes dragging over to herself and her mom. Barry mentally noted how pale Snart looked in the sunlight, much like the interrogation rooms dimmed lighting. “We planned to go to the mall, get some new clothes for school tomorrow. I told her they had an ATM at the mall, but she insisted on just pulling it out here. Do you ever get those vibes that things aren’t right?”

“More than you’ll ever know,” Barry mumbled as he watched Snart walk from the teller with a nod, his goons following behind. Like Snart had said he left, Barry turning back to scan the room, looking for the culprit. His eyes settled on a man in a black hoodie, hands in his pockets, something bulky weighing down the pocket.

“That’s him,” Frankie said in a terrified whisper as if the man could hear her. Suddenly the man whipped the gun out, aiming it towards the teller. Gasping, Barry tore his hands from Frankie’s, the world around them going dark once more with a flash. Covering his eyes, Barry tried to calm himself at the horrors he almost witnessed.

“This was a horrible idea, I shouldn’t have done this.” Barry turned to walk blindly towards the door, Frankie watching in horror.

“Please don’t go! You’re my only hope for justice.”

“The police will catch this guy, you helped me prove that creepy Snart didn’t do it.”

“Is that good enough!? Only getting one answer to a problem with multiple answers?” My mom’s not here and I can’t leave till I’ve probably guided you somewhere.”

“I’m sorry Frankie, I just can’t do it,” Barry mumbled, looking back at the younger girl with sorrowful eyes.

“I can’t move on to a peaceful slumber without your help. Please don’t leave me to this lonely existence.” Barry stared at Frankie, the misery in her voice almost strangling him, a knot growing in his throat as he weighed his options.

“Okay. Give me your hands.” Holding them out, Frankie lowered hers into Barry’s, the world coming back. Barry’s eyes stayed on the gunman as the world around them exploded in light with each shot. Pulling Frankie towards the man, Barry knew he could only see what Frankie’s eyes saw, so he’s not surprised that the man’s face was just shadowed. Looking down though, Barry noticed a familiar snowflake on the man’s exposed wrist, a wave of cold washing over him. The realization hit as he pulled his hands away from that he would have to see Snart again. Even if the man didn’t pull the trigger, he’s tied to the gunman.

“Did you get what you need?”

“I know where to head. First, do you see any light?” Frankie looked around, seeing nothing but darkness, shaking his head.

“Then I guess you’ll hang around a bit, till we figure out the message you’re supposed to convey.”

“So if I’m sticking around to be your guiding spirit then I want a cool codename. I’ll be your eyes and ears in places that you can’t be.” Frankie said, a smirk on her face, hands proudly on her hips. Barry smiled at her, seeing innocence most lost in the tragedy of death.

“Okay, what do you want me to call you?”

“Magenta seems cooler than Frankie.” The girl said, bobbing her head back and forth.

“Okay Magenta, how do you feel about some recon?” A bright smirk came across her face, one Barry hadn’t seen from her yet.

“What do you need me to do Bare?” She asked, looking at Barry with intrigue and enthusiasm.

*******  
His dress shoe clacked as he tapped his foot against his desk, drink in his hand as he stared at the photo he pulled from his desk drawer. He smiled as he drank from the cup, thick red liquid pouring down his throat. A knock came to the door, Len not turning his glance away from the photo. “Yes, Mick.” He said, hearing the other man’s heavy breathing.

“Santini’s are moving around the territory again, dipping over the borderline.” The bulky man said, leaning against the door frame. “Caught one of his lackeys experimenting with one of his knives. The victim said she wouldn’t turn it in. He’s downstairs if you’re hungry.” Len smirked, sitting his half-empty glass on the desk. He was silent for a moment, still glancing at the picture.

“I’ll be down in a moment.” He finally said, putting the frame back in the desk drawer.

“Seems just as spunky as ever, still not in favor of you,” Mick grumbled, Len smirking up at his right-hand man and oldest friend.

“He never is at the first meeting. I don’t worry, soon he’ll come back to me.”

“He seemed close to that cop, think you have competition?” Len stood, fixing his suit, smirking at Mick.

“It isn’t the first time. I don’t worry Mick, it’s not the first time.” He walked towards the man, fangs peaking passed his bottom lip. “Now enough about Barry, take me to meet our new guest. I want to give him a genuine Rogue welcome.” With a grunt, Mick led the way, Len following with hunger in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and love~  
> I hope you like this new chapter as much as the last one.

Barry sat, pen in mouth, at Eddie’s desk, Magenta sitting on the desk. “So what, your cousin will scope out this guy’s home. I’ll stick around and watch behind the scenes. What will you do?”

“Charm him with my good looks,” Barry said sarcastically, Magenta rolling her eyes.

“Gross old man.” She jokes, Barry, glaring over at her.

“Bare, you’re a little too into thought,” Eddie said as he stopped behind Magenta.

“Sorry, my thoughts are being loud and annoying.” Magenta stuck her tongue at him, Barry smirking.

“You seem to adjust well to having her around.”

“Excuse me, don’t talk like I’m not around.”

“He can’t hear or see you Magenta.”

“Humph.” She crossed her arms, nose in the sky as she pouted, Barry snorting.

“She’s a good kid Eddie, got that spunk that you had at her age. Speaking of, I have some info about her case.”

“Okay, share,” Eddie said, grabbing a pen and notebook.

“Well, Snart didn’t do it. He left before the gunman began shooting, but he’s related to the killer somehow, they share the same tattoo.” Eddie tapped the pen to the notebook, looking at his cousin questionably.

“You sure it’s not just the same tattoo, you know better than anyone that tattoos could just have an artist in common.”

“This one seems tribal. It’s a snowflake-.” Barry plucked the notepad from his cousin, sketching away, Eddie leaning against the desk as Magenta peered over to look at the drawing. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Barry flipped his drawing around, Eddie going immediately white.

“Your art sucks.” She playfully remarked to Barry, rolling his eyes at her.

“Bare, are you sure? This is what you saw on both of them?” He said, almost stressed as he ripped the drawing from Barry’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Why?” Barry asked as Eddie took a seat.

“Because this is the symbol of Cold’s mob family, The Rogues. Bare, if we had a member of the mob family here, we all might be in over our heads.”

“Three-piece suit like that, two bodyguards, I’m thinking he’s more than a henchman,” Magenta mumbled, Barry’s eyes going wide.

“Eddie. What if Snart isn’t a lackey? He has two bodyguards and a three-piece suit that cost more than probably our salary for three months.” The cousins shared a glance, Barry swallowing. “And I’ve made the creeps radar.”

“I’m calling this case. You are not going near him and I’m informing Singh.” Eddie stood, Barry, standing to block him.

“Hey! You can’t do that. Magenta’s stuck here till we figure out who killed her.” Barry said in a hushed voice, grabbing Eddie’s arm.

“Sorry Bare, but I’m not risking your life over someone who’s already dead... no offense,” Eddie said, Magenta glaring.

“Offense taken.”

“Eddie, I’m an adult. I can go by myself, but you’re my partner in crime. I’d rather not go alone.” 

Barry said with full eyes, looking at his cousin hopefully.

“Barry, the people that cross The Rogues... they’re found drained of blood. There’s no trace of how they do it, no wounds, no DNA, nothing but a connection to The Rogues. Dad investigated him with Aunt Nora and Joe when we were just kids.”

“I don’t remember that,” Barry said, crossing his arms as he stared at his cousin. He expected him to be fibbing, trying any approach to wing him away from his decision, often like he had when they were kids.

“You were too busy playing with your imaginary friends. Let’s just drop it, turn into Singh what we’ve discovered, then we walk away.” Eddie said, crossing his arms.

“Wow... you fear a guy that allegedly did. Fine, I’ll drop it.” Barry glared back at Eddie, the two just standing silently, staring each other down.

“I mean it, Barry. He’s a dangerous man, don’t go after him. Regardless, whether you’ve drawn his attention, you cross him and you end up in a creek.”

“I said I wouldn’t, I mean it.” With a nod, Eddie walked away with the sketchbook, towards Singh’s office.

Magenta jumped from the desk, disbelief in her eyes, and Barry was sure if she were alive she’d be red with rage. Marching toward Barry, she looked like she was about to take a bite out of him, bringing up a finger as she stopped, about to argue with him. “What the hell! You’re just giving up like that! I’m so haunting you!” She shrieked, Barry, shushing her as he looked at her hand. Pushing past her, Barry dug through Eddie’s desk, searching for the card that Snart had left behind. A chill ran through his body, whether it had been the thought of seeing Snart again, in his territory, with no backup. Finding the blue card, Barry quickly took off with it towards the stairs to his office, dialing the number into his cellphone. Magenta followed behind him, yelling after him.

Stopping in the abandoned hallway, Barry leaned against the wall, his phone ringing against his ear, his nerves in bunches. As soon as the phone clicked and he heard his Snart’s voice, Barry lost his nerves. “Hello?” He asked, his voice chill as Barry let out a shivering breath, words caught in his throat, mouth falling open. “Hello?” Snart said with a slight growl, Barry shivering at the image of the man getting aggressive.

“H-hi, Mr. Snart? This is Barry from the CCPD’s CSI team.”

“Barry? Why hello? I expected the detective to call me for more questions.. This is a pleasant surprise.” His voice was coy, Barry swallowing as he regretted his decision.

“I have some questions, I’m heading out of the office here soon, but could I stop by your home? It’ll only take a moment.” The line was silent for a moment, each second ticking by making Barry even more nervous.

“Wouldn’t you enjoy going out to lunch and asking your questions?”

“I’ve already eaten, it’ll just be a moment.”

“My home is kind of private Barry.” He drawled Barry, swallowing.

“Oh, okay. If you just want to stop by the station, I’ll leave my questions with Detective Thawne. Thank you for your time again, Mr. Snart.” Barry said, waiting a moment if the bait worked, silently cursing at each moment.

“You won’t be attending?” He seemed upset, a chill running down his spine.

“No, I will not be available for quite a while, but don’t worry Eddie is just as serious about the questions as I am.”

“Is this your personal number?” Swallowing, Barry responded. Not a moment later, his phone dinged. “I’ve sent you my address, I expect to see you in 30 minutes to an hour.” There was a slight amount of glee in his voice as he spoke, Barry pulling the phone away from his ear to see the message.

“That will work. I’ll see you soon, Mr. Snart.” Barry hung up before Snart could start talking, heading towards the lab. Peering in he saw Julian, the “new guy” that liked to bicker with Barry, working on processing some more evidence, Barry having a stack with his name on them on his desk. Walking in, Barry briskly grabbed his bag, calling out to Julian. “I’ll be back soon, I’ve got a dentist appointment.”

“Okay, just come back because I’m not processing your evidence because you’re lazy.” Rolling his eyes, Barry walked out, swinging his key solely to annoy the other CSI. Smirking Barry could feel the eyes on him, the younger man walking out without another word, Magenta already waiting downstairs for him. She tapped her wrist like she had a watch on, looking for Eddie, Barry turning for a moment as the elevator doors opened. Bumping into a man, Barry jumped, turning with an apology.

“I’m sorry sir, that was my bad. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He said, the man smiling back.

“Don’t sweat it, kid, have a pleasurable day.” The man said with a thick Italian accent, turning and walking away from Barry, another chill running down his back.

“Come on Barry,” Magenta called from the elevator, breaking Barry from his daze.

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled, walking into the elevator.

*****

As they pulled up to the house Magenta whistled, looking at what one would describe as a mansion. “Man, if I could live in a house like that-.”

“Focus Magenta. This is the home of a mob boss. I’ll need you to focus on collecting information.”

“Yeah, I got it, dad. Geez, I know what I’m doing.” She said, passing right through the car door, Barry rolling his eyes, but following. He took out his phone, messaging Snart that he was there. The duo walked up to the house in silence, Magenta looking around, impressed by the surrounding house. Knocking on the door, it opened not a moment later, making Barry jump.   
There was a rather built man standing with a smirk as he stared at Barry.

“Hey Red, Boss is waiting upstairs, I’ll show you.” Barry swallowed, following the man in.

“Don’t look like you’re about to die, they can sense that.” Magenta said, snickering at Barry’s appearance, the younger man glaring at her once again.

“So Mr. Snart has a nice home,” Barry said as he followed him to the back of the house through the long, dimly lit hallway.

“Yep, the boss has got an enjoyable life. Just needs a decent lay.” He remarked, peering back at Barry, looking him up and down.

“Well, I’m not here for that. I’m Barry.” Barry said, cheeks heating in embarrassment.

“Kid everyone knows who you are. Just call me Mick.” Barry seemed put off. Panic set in because every one of Snart’s goons knew who he was and he never knew they existed.

“Who’s everyone?” He swallowed, Magenta peering over at him with a nervous look.

“The family. Snart’s not the only one who lives here.” With that Mick came to a stop, knocking on the door. “Your pretty CSI is here boss.” He grumbled, a moment later Barry’s chance to escape came to an abrupt stop once the door creaked open.

“Barry, it’s nice to see you again. Come in, I have some refreshments.” Snart spoke, his voice heavy with something Barry couldn’t identify, but it made his knees weak.

“Mr. Snart, thank you for meeting with me, even though it’s not ideal,” Barry said as he walked through the door, holding a hand out to shake. Snart smirked, taking Barry’s hand and shaking it. His hand was ice cold, making Barry shiver, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the mobster.

“We’ll talk in peace, Mick.” With a grunt, the muscular man walked away, Snart closing the door. 

“I’m so pleased that you called me instead of your detective friend. You are a much more comfortable person to talk to.”

“I’m just trying to get the answers peacefully for both sides,” Barry said, noting his hand still gripped in Snart’s.

“Kind-hearted younger man. Please take a seat, I’ll grab you something to drink. Do you like tea?”

“Yes I do, thank you, it’s a scorching day out there for October,” Barry said as he walked over to a sofa, across from a desk. Snart busied himself by pouring two cups of tea, Barry monitoring him while Magenta sat beside him.

“Terribly. We must have angered some Great God, or worse, the weatherman was wrong.” Barry tried to fight that grin that slipped past his lips. Snart joined him, placing the tea on the desk, the cups catching Barry’s eye. They seemed old, maybe Victorian-based, but he was unsure.

“So, I have some questions, something that may stay between us.”

“Honesty between friends, nothing but the best.” Snart took a sip from the glass, Barry copying him. “Did you like the picture?”

“You are a very talented man, Mr. Snart... let’s be honest with each other. I’ve come here for justice only, no feud. I know who you are, Mr. Snart.” A smirk came to Snart’s face, his eyes seeming to light up in a way that made Barry fear for his life.

“Oh, tell.” He said, leaning forward. Tea forgot on his desk as he leaned into his hands. Barry swallowed, hands shaking, causing the glass cup to clatter.

“I know you Cold, the mob boss of The Rogues crime family. I don’t care, but you have answers that could mean life or death for anyone else.” Snart’s eyes dropped, the light and glee leaving his face altogether.

“I see.” Snart stood, making Barry jump, grip tightening on the cup. Taking a seat on the other end of the small sofa, Magenta slid off that sofa as an old habit. Snart smiled at the young CSI, staring him down. “Barry, calm down. You need not fear me and you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I’m talking to one of the most feared men in Central City, can you blame me?” Barry asked, Snart smiling wider as he slid a little closer, much to Barry’s dismay.

“Relax Barry. I’d never sick my Rogues on you or anyone you favor.” Snart said with the calmest voice he could, finding it rather soothing Barry slid into a belief that he meant what he said. 

“Now Barry, I know you came here with a purpose.” Snart leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

“Yes!” Barry almost screeched as he turned to face Snart, eyes going behind him to see Magenta put her finger to her lips and shush him. Sneaking off, gone out of sight, doing recon to scope out the other Rogue’s, and hopefully, she’d find something Snart was hiding. “I could get part of the security footage recovered, and true to your words you left beforehand. But the shooter is someone you know.” Barry pointed to Snart’s arm, the older man looking down to see his tattoo poking out from under his sleeve. “The killer had the same tattoo, albeit smaller, but it’s the same design pattern.”

Snart pulled up the sleeve, eyes peering at it for a moment. Barry could have sworn he saw a somber look reflect in the man’s eyes, the younger man unknowingly moving toward the other. “I hate to break it to you Barry, but my gang is not the only one that wears this mark. Past members do, but so do want-to-be. People get angry when they’re not accepted by the Rogue’s, most of us have been together so long we’re our own little family. Believe it we have morals set in a place that we like to keep away from the public. We want the most honest people as part of our Rogue’s Gallery.”

“Cute name,” Barry said with a smirk, getting one in return.

“Maybe I can come down to the station and view the footage, give you at least some direction.” Snart offered, Barry freezing for a moment, brain working in overdrive as he ran through excuses. He didn’t think ahead in his nervous state when he came up with the footage angle.

“I... do not think a mob boss will welcome sight out of handcuffs in a police station.” Barry could feel the eyes on him, searching him over, which Barry knew if he made eye contact they would give away the lie.

“You make a rather suitable point, best not to stir any rookie looking to take a shot,” Snart said, silence falling between the two, awkwardly staring at each other.

“Can I ask you about what you said the other day?” Snart sat straight, leaning forward with a raised brow.

“Go ahead, Barry.”

“How do you know me? I mean, I’m not doing anything to interest the mob, so why does everyone know everything about me?” A chuckle left the mobster’s lips, Barry shocked at the response, Snart taking the chance to lean in closely. He was mere inches from Barry’s face, his breath hitting Barry’s lips, his eyes staring into Barry’s.

“You have beautiful eyes,” Snart whispered, Barry unable to tear away from the man’s glance. He usually got comments on his eyes, having a genetic mutation that caused him to have one brown eye and one blue. The younger man felt like he was falling into a blue lake, just waiting for the splash, but Snart was pulling away.

“You don’t know how special you are Barry. You... are captivating and one day I’m sure you’ll remember me. I’m glad I got to meet you, even if this is the last time we talk. I wish I could try to woo you.” Snart sat back, brushing fluff from his suit pants, Barry’s face bright red.

“What do you mean if you had a chance?” It wasn’t the question Barry meant to ask, but he always had an issue with his mind to mouth filter.

“You’re already taken by the overly protective detective. It’s easy to see. I’m not one to be a home-wrecker, don’t worry.”

“You mean Eddie!? That’s not-! I’m not-! Eddie’s my cousin!” If Barry could get any redder he would, especially when Snart leaned towards Barry, his smile wider than it had been.

“So then you are single Barry?” He said, Barry, shaking, his eyes downcast. “Does this mean I can try my hand in wooing the handsome CSI.” He craned his neck so that his lips brushed against Barry’s ear, the scorching air making Barry shiver. “I have a very special way to woo you.” Snart’s hand coming up to cup Barry’s chin. Barry’s brain shut down, his body on autopilot, which decided it was smart to pour the still-warm cup of tea in the mob boss’s lap.

Snart pulled away, looking down at the mess, Barry’s eyes going wide in panic, body frozen as he shook. Snart sighed, looking at Barry with a minor annoyance. “Sorry, I panicked.” Barry expected the worst thing to happen, but instead of getting shot, Barry just got a smile.

“It’s okay, I’ll just change.”

“I’ll pay for the dry cleaning,” Barry said, standing up swiftly, the older man following.

“It’s okay, Barry. I went too far, that’s what I deserve. Please accept my apology.”

“No, it’s okay. I guess I’m sending some mucky signals... look Snart- I’m not gay, I will never   
want you the way you are hoping for. I’m here for a strictly professional relationship.”

“I understand, I’m overstepping my boundaries. A stranger comes by and starts mindlessly flirting with you in front of all your friends, I’m sorry for my incomprehensible thinking on my end. I just want you to know that I see the real you Barry Allen and you’ll never have to hide it from me or yourself here.” Snart reaches over, patting Barry’s shoulder, the younger leaning against it as he stares at the mob boss down.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Snart. If I have any more questions, I’ll contact you.”

“Please do, even if you need nothing.”

“With all due respect, I think if I’m found with a mob boss phone number on my phone then I’ll be in a world of trouble.”

“Rightfully. I’m one call away.” Snart nodded, holding out his hand. “I’ll speak with you again hopefully. If you can get the footage out of evidence, I’ll be more than happy to see if I can identify the killer. If it’s a current member of my family, then I have the right for my justice.” Barry nodded, taking his hand and shaking it.

“Thank you again, Mr. Snart.”

“Call me Len, Barry. We may see more of each other.” Barry smiled, giving a small nod.

“I’ll see myself out, save you the embarrassment of walking through the hall with a tea lap.”

“If you can remember the way.” Snart... Len smiled at him, Barry’s heart beating faster at the kind smile aimed at him.

“I will... thank you, Len.” Barry turned, hurrying towards the front of the mansion. As he passed by the wide staircase to head out the door, he heard his name being called. Looking up, he saw Magenta waving at him, making Barry smile back at her. Suddenly he contacted something. A thud resounded with an “oof”, Barry turning in time to trip over whatever he’d knocked over. Magenta laugh echoed around the vast room as she ran down the stairs to Barry’s side.

“Nice one old man.” She said, looking over at what, or rather who, Barry had knocked over. 

“Took down the poor guy.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Barry groaned as he sat up, coming face to face with a man of Hispanic ethnicity around his age, his wavy black hair sprawled over half his face, his eyes shut as he sat up.

“No harm, no foul.” He groaned, opening his eyes to look at his clumsy attacker. His eyes went wide, mouth dropping open in disbelief, staring Barry down.

“Nice going Ramon.” Barry jumped, looking up to see a man around his age, maybe a few years older, arms crossed with a smile on his face.

“Barry?” Barry’s eye flickered to the man sitting across from him.

“I’m not surprised, Mr. Rory said everyone knows me here. I’m just making my way out.” Barry stumbled to his feet, holding his hand out to the other man. His eyes were still wide in disbelief as he took Barry’s hand, the CSI pulling him to his feet. “Sorry again.” Barry briskly walked towards the door, trying to avoid the man’s wide-eyed gaze.

Magenta watched as Barry left, leaving her alone to explore what she believed was a monster of a house, and putting hope in her she could come up with some evidence. The Hispanic man gasped, making her jump, whipping her head over to see him covering his eye. The other man was holding his arm with one hand, the other wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him in, whispering something. Walking down that stairs hurriedly, Magenta ran toward the two men, catching the end of their conversation. “We’ll tell the boss later, he needs to know that about the kid. You should sit down.”

“I’m fine Hart, but Snart needs to know what will happen to Barry.” The man pushed past his friend, who followed behind with a huff, heading back towards the office. Magenta swiftly followed, ready to get a lead to her murder.

******  
Barry got back to the office around the end of lunch, spotting no Eddie at his desk, taking the weight of having to sneak passed him off of his shoulders. He figured he was still out with Iris and Joe, or even his dad, meaning Barry was off the hook for a while... or he figured until he got upstairs to his office. Sitting at his desk, arms crossed, one leg on the stool bar while the other tapped on the floor, and he looked pissed.

“Where were you?”

“I was out getting evidence.”

“You know I’m a detective. I can tell a liar a mile away, and you’re not even a good one Bare.”

“I was out, Eddie.”

“Where’s Magenta?” He asked Barry, taken a little back.

“She’s right here.” Barry pointed to his side, but Eddie seemed to see right through his lie.

“Barry I know she is not with you, you haven’t glanced at her once, you weren’t speaking to her on the way in here.”

“Fine, I needed a break, she’s at my apartment.”

“I tracked your phone, Barry. I know who you were with.”

“What the hell! Eddie-!”

“No!” Eddie stood, pointing his finger in Barry’s face. “You don’t yell at me when I explicitly told you not to go. You snuck around me and went to go see that rat of a man.”

“You’re not my mom or dad, you can’t order me around.”

“But the captain can. If I let him know you went to a mob boss’s house he may put on desk duty.”

“Are you threatening me?” Barry growled, slapping Eddie’s hand out of his face.

“I thought I could trust you to listen, but apparently you still make dangerous decisions based on your dick.” Barry’s eyes went wide, eye twitching at his cousin. Barry couldn’t believe Eddie would say that, especially when it was his specialty to think with his dick 24/7.

“You have no right to judge me, at least I’m doing this for justice. Get out of my office.” Eddie growled but walked out grumbling, Barry throwing himself onto his stool.

This is what he’d always feared when he opened up to his cousin, that one day he’d use it negatively against him. He knew he’d never out him; he worried that if things got rough he’d throw it in his face just to get at Barry. Deep down he knew Eddie would never do that, but like this, he couldn’t feel that. Barry let out a quivering sigh, glad that Frankie wasn’t there to see him and comment on how lame he looked. He sat in quiet for a moment, mind replaying what Eddie had said, his sadness turning to anger. His nails dug into his palms as his hand shook, wanting nothing more than to punch something. “You all right mate?” Julian asked as he walked into the room, Barry looking up with a glare.

“Fine! Just my idiot cousin.” Barry turned, looking at the evidence. A few minutes passed before Barry’s phone rang, the CSI taking it out and seeing a message from an unknown number.

“People are morons, don’t let that affect you.

-L”

A small smile crept on his face, staring at the message for a moment, trying to decide if he wanted to reply. He decided against it, putting his phone away and focusing back on the evidence.

“Hey Jules, how did we get the gun?” Barry asked, picking up the bagged weapon.

“They said they found it on the counter, the idiot left it as he made his way out.”

“Did he steal any money?”

“We haven’t gotten the audit back from the bank so we don’t know yet. Why? You think this Snart guy is innocent after all?” Julian said, looking over at Barry with a concerned look.

“I’m thinking it’s not making sense. You know a man like Snart seems to pride himself in his planning and actions. Even if he took the money, I don’t think he’d leave a gun. If he did, it’d be unregistered with no serial number.”

“Think it’s a frame job then?”

“My theory is that it is. It just all seems so... purposely laid out.”  
“Either way, mate, people are dead. Kids are dead.”

“I know, I won’t stop until the right killers are in jail.” Barry glared, picking up a bag that contained the bloody clothes of Frankie. He stared at them for a moment, thinking back to the ghost girl exploring the mansion. More than anything, he wished he could give her her life back. She was becoming somewhat like a real little sister to him with her constant teasing and attitude. “Make sure they rot too,” Barry growled, not noticing the worried look he got from Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and love~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments loved and appreciated.

Barry knocked on the door, huffing as he waited for the door to open. He was late once again to family dinner, this time he had a reason, that was Eddie. It’d been two days since they’d fought, but neither had spoken to the other, and Barry wasn’t going to until he got an apology. Call it childish, but Barry was an adult that could make his own decisions. As the door swung open Barry came face to face with his mom, talking over her shoulder to his dad. Her strawberry-red hair blew with a gust of wind that brushed through, warning of an approaching storm. She turned to face Barry; her smile going wide.

“Hi baby, come on in. Your uncle and cousin are already here.”

“Sorry, I’m late again mom. Missed the first bus, had to wait for the next.” Barry walked in, closing the door behind him. He removed his shoes, placing them by the others, noting a strange pair of boots, not new, but not a pair of his moms or Iris’.

“You’re fine, but if that happens we’ve told you to call us and your dad will come to get you.” His mother said with worry in her eyes. She had always treated him like he was so fragile, and it used to annoy him, but he chalked it up to the fact he was her only son and just worried like a wonderful mother does.

“By then the bus would have arrived mom, no need to send dad on a 30-minute drive through the city. If I ever need a lift, I’ll call dad.” Barry reassured her, his mom reaching over and cupping his cheeks, her smile mirroring Barry’s.

“Let’s get you something to eat, you look like skin and bones.” She pulled away, Barry shaking his head with a chuckle, following his parents to the dining room. Barry stopped, seeing Eddie between his father and wife, Barry turning away from him as he took a seat beside his uncle. Beside his uncle Barry saw someone talking with a three, a new detective he’d met only a handful of times. Food littered the table, everyone digging in once Barry sat down, everyone quiet for a moment, eyes tracing over Barry and Patty.

“So how’s work, dad?” Barry asked, looking at his father, breaking the silence and the stares.

“Oh you know, steady. I think one of the new young inmates has taken a liking to me, offered to help in the infirmary.”

“Just make sure he’s not after the drugs Henry,” Eobard said, pointing his fork toward his brother-in-law.

“Oh no, he’s an honest kid, part of a local gang that got dealt a bad hand. What about you, kiddo? Any interesting things going on at work or…” Henry smirked, trying to hint at something more personal.

“Nope, work is all boring.”

“It’s been busy, after that bank shooting,” Eddie said, looking at his plate, ignoring Barry’s glance.

“I heard they had a suspect,” Iris said, quirking her eyebrow. She was a journalist, her and Eddie making a power couple in their field. She sometimes tried to get info from Barry himself, but he wasn’t as easy as Eddie.

“No evidence came up, we had to let him go. Son of a bitch deserves to be in jail. Turns out he’s a mob boss.”

“Now, now. No delving into suspects or leads at dinner.” Nora said, Barry, smirking over at his mother.

“So Barry, have you gotten to talk to Patty here, she’s new to the force. She likes all those geeky things you do, and she’s interested in becoming a forensic scientist like you.” Iris asked, glancing around at everyone’s eyes on him, Barry getting the feeling that they’d been discussing him while he’d be running late. His eyes went to Patty as she gave a nervous wave as she stared at him, her eyes batting at him.

“I haven’t talked to her much,” Barry mumbled, his eyes catching a figure behind his father, the younger man swallowing. It was a dark, featureless figure, one he’d seen his entire childhood, the one that haunted his childhood till he eventually moved out. He looked down at his plate, shivering as he stood. “I’ve got to use the bathroom, long bus ride you know…” Barry got up before anyone could object or say anything, rushing to the bathroom around the corner. Shutting and locking the door, Barry sat down on the toilet, throwing his head in his hands. The figure always freaked him out, not because it didn’t seem like a human, but because it was always near Barry when he came over.  
Letting out a quivering sigh, Barry stood, looking in the mirror beside him, catching sight of the ominous figure standing behind him. “What do you want?” Barry whispered, holding out its arms to Barry, the younger man stepping away. “No,” Barry said harshly, interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Bare? You okay in there?” His uncle’s voice called through the wood, Barry turning to see the Shadow Man disappeared.

“No, I’m not feeling too good,” Barry said, sitting back down on the toilet.

“Is it because of Patty, what we were saying?”

“No,” Barry grumbled, his head aching like it usually did when he got too close to the Shadow Man.

“Can we talk without the door between us?” He asked, knocking on the wood door. Standing, Barry walked to the door and unlatched it, opening it to look at his uncle. “Look kiddo, we’re not trying to pry into your life, that’s not what we want. We just worry because you haven’t had a steady girlfriend since high school. I know it seems like we’re trying to push you, but we’re just worried.”

“Eo, I don’t need a girlfriend or a wife. I know you guys think I’ll be miserable if I’m alone, but I’m fine with being alone. I’ve got friends and right now I’m mentoring a teenage girl, her name is Magenta... or at least that’s what she chose as a nickname.” Eobard smiled at Barry, ruffing up his hair.

“Look at you all grown up. We’ll drop it and let you live your life, but don’t hide from it in the bathroom.” Barry smiled, which fell when he saw the Shadow Man standing behind Eobard, his headache intensifying. Bringing a hand to his temple, Barry brushed by his uncle, trying to get farther away from the figure. Eobard followed swiftly behind Barry, the younger man heading past the dining room to the door.

“Bare? Everything all right?” His mother called, hearing chairs scooting out.

“I’m not feeling well, I’m just going home. Sorry for dining and dashing.”

“Have your dad take you, it’s so dark out.”

“I’ll just take a bus mom,” Barry said, running out of the house as the Shadow Man was feet away. He sprinted from the house, his family calling after him, but Barry made sure he got as far away from the being.

The farther he got, the more his headache receded. He was probably a few blocks away when it vanished permanently, Barry stopping to catch his breath. He still felt nauseous, hands braced on his knees as he leaned over the grass, just in case.

He heard a car slowing behind him, making his head turn with fear in his eyes, only for his body to relax at the face of his father. “Come on Slugger, I’m giving you a lift, you’re a long way from home.” Nodding Barry got into the car. He put his seatbelt on and leaned back, relaxing as he felt all the energy drain from him. His dad drove the city streets empty for a Friday night. “You worry your mother sometimes. You worry me too.”

“I know, but I don’t need a girlfriend, dad. I’m fine where I am.”

“We don’t want you to be alone.”

“Dad, I love you guys more than anything and I always will, but I need you all to understand that I probably won’t ever date some girl or marry her,” Barry said, glancing over at his father with a hope he caught his hint, but feared that he would. He knew his family was a family of traditionalists, family dinners every week, and closed minds to a man loving another man. He never really saw how his parents reacted, he just heard comments like, “In our day”.

“I’m sure someone will walk into your life and you’ll fall head over heels for them,” Henry said, smirking over at Barry as he stopped at a red light.

“If that’s fate then I’ll let it happen,” Barry mumbled, looking outside to the street, seeing buildings and lights passing by. His eyes grew heavy, his father’s talking starting to turn into background noise as he slipped into the dark against the car window.

His heart jumped as he woke up, springing up to look around, finding his dad looking at him worriedly. “Slugger, maybe you should take a few days off and go to the doctor. You don’t look good.”

“I’m fine dad, I just need more sleep.” His body relaxed, but still felt unnerved, like he was being watched. Looking out the window, he looked around, spotting the figure behind the car. He knew from one glance that the man wasn’t living, Barry letting out a sigh. “I’ll be fine getting inside, head home. Mom will get worried if you’re running late.”

“I’d feel better if I made sure you got inside.”

“Dad, my apartment is on the 13th floor, I’ll be fine. Go home and get some rest yourself, I’m sure moms got a day of plans.” Barry said, a knock coming to his window, a chill running down his spine.

“Okay Slugger, just text me when you get in.” With a nod, Barry turned to see the man up against the window, his cold eyes staring right into Barry’s. Without another word Barry climbed out and shut the door, waving to his dad as Henry drove off.

“Don’t ignore me!” The man said as he walked around Barry. He was probably in his late 30s, close-shaven, hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Look, I’m not in the business of helping spirits.”

“I ain’t here for your help kid, Magenta sent me. She needs savin’.” The man said, Barry’s eyes going wide, looking at the man for a moment, not knowing if he could trust him.

“What happened?” Barry asked, his blood running cold at the thought of Frankie being in trouble.

He didn’t get his answer as the spirit faded away, Barry being left alone outside his apartment complex. Barry sighed, giving one last look around before walking into his apartment building. He rode the elevator up, his body still shaking from tonight’s events, the elevator providing enough space for him to lean against the wall. Before he knew it, the doors to the elevator dinged, Barry dragged himself to his apartment down the hall.

He went to unlock his door, keys in his hand when he noticed the door cracked open. He froze, fear filling his body, Barry unlocking his pepper spray on his keys. Leading with it out, Barry pushes open the door, finding his lights on only in the living room and kitchen, where he heard dishes clattering. Sauntering quietly towards the room, looking around for any more people, seeing no one, and continuing. As he turned the corner his body froze once more, coming face to face with Leonard Snart, the man smirking at Barry. The young man looked down, having to notice that the man had grabbed his wrist, Barry just staring in confusion.

“I could hear you when you walked in. Be careful with this, you could blind yourself.” He dropped Barry’s wrist, the younger watching him make sure he wasn’t planning anything before dropping his arms.

“How’d you get into my house?” Barry asked, Len, pulling back and walking back into the kitchen Barry following cautiously. What he saw was dinner, sitting on the stove, two plates of spaghetti made sitting on the counter right beside it.

“I’m a mob boss, I had to start somewhere, you don’t just earn the position. If I can’t pick a lock, then I do not belong in the position I’m in. I hope you are hungry, I made your favorite.” Len said as he picked up the two plates, turning to look at the young CSI.

“Why are you here?” Barry glanced at the man down, heart pounding in his chest as the mob boss smiled at him, standing still.

“After you didn’t respond the other day to my text, I got slightly worried, figured I’d stop by and check on you. So... hungry?” Sighing, Barry nodded, stepping out of the way.  
Walking into the living room, Len sat the spaghetti down on the coffee table before turning back to Barry, noting the tired look on his face. “Sure, I didn’t get to eat much at family dinner,” Barry said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, Len joining him, watching Barry.

“You look tired.” He said, taking the plate, beginning to eat, Barry copying him.

“I am. I haven’t had the best week.” Barry admitted, keeping his head down towards the spaghetti.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Len offered Barry, shaking his head in silence. “Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here with open ears.”

“How did you know I was gay? How do you know anything about me.” Barry asked what had been bawling at him, looking up to Len, looking at him with soft eyes?

“I will answer those questions when the time comes, for now, you need not worry. I’m only around to make sure you’re okay. I care deeply for you.”

“You have no reason to. I don’t know you, you may have all the info from anything you could find about me online, but not me personally.” Len sat his dish down, only having   
taken a few bites of his food.

“Barry Allen, I know the man you are inside, the man you’re scared to let the world know.” Barry’s hands shook, a knot growing in his throat as he tried to force the emotions back down. He was used to hiding himself from everyone except Eddie, scared that anyone else would tell his family. Having someone else accepts him made all those feelings bubble to the surface.

“My parents love me, my uncle loves me... but I don’t know if their lifestyle could accept mine. Tonight we were having a family dinner, and they invited a new detective, Patty, trying to force a date. She’s a likable girl, but she’s not who I like. I hate holding back and playing off how happy I am when it gets lonely at night.” Barry’s voice shook as he spoke, the plate and fork clattering. Len took the dishes from his hands, Barry hearing them clatter as he sat them on, what he guesses, was the coffee table. His hands softly clutched between Len’s as the front he usually had broken and fall apart. “Sorry, you aren’t here for this.”

“Yes, I am. This is what a friend is always here for, to help each other in times like this.” Len said, Barry, glancing up at the man.

“Did you go through this when you were still in the closet?” Barry asked, subconsciously sliding closer to the mob boss.

“Where I came from it was a sin to favor the same gender, typically you died for it. I came out when I could, by then I was… a king of somewhat. I have my family filled with people unwanted before. When you’re ready, not when anyone else says, you tell your family. I know you’re still against the idea, but I hope now you’ll see me as a friend that you can talk to. I’m more than just a mob boss.” Barry looked up into the mobster’s eyes, his body going numb as he met Len’s eyes. He could have sworn they were swirling, his mind following the same path. His body falling forward to rest against Len’s shoulder, Len wrapping his arms lightly around Barry’s waist, making sure he didn’t roll off the couch.

“I think you need to rest, Barry. Your body doesn’t have enough energy for this conversation, but I promise we will talk about it again.”

“Wait,” Barry mumbled, trying to push away from Len, only sparing a glance up at the man. “Did you drug me?” He asked, fighting the tiredness, Len smiling down at him.

“No, but you need to rest. Sweet dreams Barry.” Len said, Barry, losing the fight as his eyes shut. The last thing Barry could register was lips pressed against his forehead, Barry slipping into sleep immediately after.

******  
Barry tapped his foot against the elevator floor, coffee in his hand as his mind went back to Magenta. He’d woken up alone in his apartment, Len having cleaned up and put dinner away, making sure Barry had been asleep in his bed before leaving. His mind immediately went to the man’s vague warning before he’d disappeared, that Magenta was in trouble. He knew when he’d left her that leaving a new ghost without a way out was a terrible idea, so he made a plan to stop by Len’s after work and rescue Magenta.

As the doors opened Barry briskly walked towards the stairs leading to his office, but got stopped by Patty walking out of the break room beside the stairs. She waved at him, Barry swallowing as he waved back. “Hey Barry, are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I was just too tired to function,” Barry said. Awkwardly shifting feet, Patty seemed to be just as nervous.

“Look, I didn’t know your family was blindsiding you with me. Iris made it seem like you knew I would be there and I was excited about it. I don’t agree that they should have blindsided you, but if you ever are interested in going out, I won’t object.” She smiles, Barry biting his lip.

The words were on his tongue, he just wanted to say them, more than anything he wanted to tell her how he felt. But nothing would come out, her smile fading with each passing moment.

“Allen!” Barry jumped, turning to see his boss standing in the doorway of his office, and from the look on his face, this would not be a fun conversation. Excusing himself from Patty, he hurried over with a sigh, Barry passing Eddie on the phone, watching Barry as he passed by. Barry came to a stop in front of his boss. The man had a deep-set frown that filled with nerves and anger, directing it at Barry.

“Yes, Cap?” He asked Singh, stepping out of the way, pointing into his office. Nerves twisted in his stomach, Barry once again felt like he would be sick once again. Walking in, he stood in front of his boss’s desk, arms crossed as he tried to keep calm. The door shut, Singh walking around to the other side of his desk, leaning against it and staring right at Barry.

“I heard you went to talk to a known mob boss, one that has deep ties into this city and is friends with the mayor.”

“I was just asking him case-related things, nothing insulting,” Barry said, swallowing.

“You’re not a detective, Allen! You should only be out in the field if you’re collecting evidence. You don’t talk to suspects and you don’t talk to the families! You stay behind the scenes, that’s what you do as a CSI.”

“So I just ignore the kids that got shot down because you fear the mob boss?”

“Watch your tone, think about your next words.”

“The man’s gone on me sir, I don’t think I can insult him. He’s even offered to help us.”

“There’s no case to help on. Drop the case, Allen, this is for all of our safety.” Singh stood straight, walking towards the door.

“So we’re just supposed to ignore the fact that children died, that all those people died, and you don’t think they deserve justice.”

“The last thing I need is the mayor coming down because you played detective.”

“If that’s how this police station works then maybe I should rethink my employment sir.” Barry stood, eyes meeting Singh’s. “I work here to save people and get justice for those I couldn’t. I will go home for the rest of the day and think over my options.” Barry marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him, catching a few glances as he briskly walked towards the exit. Eddie caught his arm as he passed, Barry ripping his arm away. He glared at his cousin, the rage searing in his glare, Eddie looking taken aback. With that he marched out of the station, taking the stairs out as fast as he could. As he broke outside, he took off around the corner, the anger bubbling to the surface.

His phone broke his heavy breathing as he strides down the street, Barry taking it out to see Eddie’s name on the screen. He hit the end button, only to receive another one immediately after, this one Barry answering. “What!?” He had venom in his voice, the anger getting worse with the sound of his cousin.

“What the hell is your problem!? Telling Singh you’re thinking about quitting!”

“You told him I went to Len’s!? What else have you been telling everyone!?”

“Yeah, I told him. You would not stop going to see that guy, figured you couldn’t think straight. Didn’t think you’d quit.”

“I can’t follow a man who doesn’t know the difference between good and evil, right or wrong. When you guys figure it out, let me know.” Barry hung, walking towards the nearest coffee shop.

Walking into Jitter’s, Barry’s mind rattles as he orders his coffee and sits down at an empty table near the counter. His head was in his hands, Barry wanting nothing more than to curl up in his bed and cry. He didn’t know what to do next; he was a mess and knew he couldn’t go to the mob boss’s home like this, but he had nowhere else except home. He didn’t want to tell his parents he quit his job, they’d never leave him alone. They’d probably make him get a check-up from his doctor to see if he was right in the head. Suddenly he felt something hard pressed against his back, Barry shooting up straight.

“Don’t move or make a noise or else you’ll be losing the ability to walk.” The man said in a thick Italian accent, Barry swallowing.

“What do you want me to do?” Barry asked as calmly as he could.

“We’ll be going to visit that mob boss boyfriend of yours, I’ll even let you say goodbye.” Barry whimpered, knowing anything he says could end up with a bullet going through him. 

“We’ll take my car and you will drive us to Cold’s house.” The man jabbed the object sharply into his back.

“Okay.” Barry swallowed, dread filling him as he sat there, wishing he could text Eddie for help.

“Stand up.” Barry did as told, the man wrapping an arm around him, Barry finally catching sight of his assailant.

It was the guy he’d bumped into a few days ago at the station, except now he had a malicious look on his face. “Walk.” He said, jabbing Barry in the side. The younger man did as told, hearing the barista call his name as they walked through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments loved and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments loved and appreciated~

Barry’s breath shook as he drove down the street, trying to keep as calm as he could with a gun pointed into his side. The car ride was silent, which made it harder for Barry to keep calm, that and the guy was constantly staring at him, looking him up and down. Barry tried to think of ways he could warn Len or let someone know he was in trouble, but the only thing he could think of was too risky to the surrounding people. He thought if he could cause an accident it would give him enough time to escape, but it put too many people in the crossfire. As he pulled up outside the man removed the keys, taking any chance of escape away from him, and he exited the car. Barry watched him stride over to his side through the windshield, the younger man thinking this was it as the man ripped open the car door. The man grabbed him by his hair, pulling him from the car and throwing him to the ground, pointing the gun at him in broad daylight, not caring who saw as they were at his target’s home. 

“Walk!” He growled, Barry, looking back with a glare, only for the butt of the gun to strike his head, his head exploding in pain. He laid on the ground, gripping his head, the splitting pain getting worse. “Get up.” The man growls, Barry forcing himself up to his knees, the younger man cracking open an eye. Barry dared to look back at the man again, but this time a nightmare sight greeted him. The Shadow Man standing behind his unnamed assailant. He’d never seen him outside of his parent’s home. It was one of the few safeties he had in the world, knowing he had to stay in his childhood home. Pushing himself up, Barry tried to get some distance between them, the Italian man running after and grabbing Barry by the hair, shoving the gun into his back. Barry hissed as the man pulled his hair, pulling at the tender skin of the wound from where the gun hit him, the man jabbing the gun into his back.

“You want to taste this steel in you, don’t you? Are you always this eager to die?” The man shoved Barry, the younger man stumbling forward, Barry walking as he watched the figure from the corner of his eye. It slowly sank in what the being could be, Barry, knowing exactly what would happen once the door opened. When he reached the door, he knocked hurriedly and heavily, the fear almost bubbling out of him. He prayed the door wouldn’t open, begged for the mansion to be empty, but knew better as the door cracked open. It was a younger man Barry hadn’t met in his visit, but by the coy smirk on his face, Barry knew he, like everyone else, must know him. 

“Is Len here?” He asked, voice betraying him with a quiver, the younger man quirking a brow. Barry noted his weird clothes, focusing on anything to give him an edge to control his fear. He had ebony hair, except for a blonde streak that ran through his bangs. He seemed to pick up on something when he saw the man standing behind Barry.

“Yeah, the boss is in the other room. Let me go grab him.” The man said, leaving the door open as he hurried back to Len’s office, the gun being jammed into his back.

“Move.” Stepping in, Barry held his hands up, staring down the hall. 

“What do you want from me? I’m a cop.” Barry asked, the man making a grunting sound.

“You’re a witness now, can’t leave a witness.” Barry swallowed, eyes spotting Len hurriedly walking down the hallway, Barry catching sight of a gun in his hand as he got closer. Letting out a whimper, Barry knew he had gotten himself in between some gang war. Barry’s body suddenly forcibly pressed back against the man’s body, an arm wrapping around his throat, gun still pressed against his back.

“Barry, don’t worry,” Len said, holding his unarmed hand up, looking at Barry with the gentlest eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Barry let out another whimper, but this time it wasn’t from the fear, it was from the pain of the headache, Barry seeing the Shadow Man mere feet away from him. He held out a hand, Barry’s legs giving out in fear. The man pushed him to the ground as dead weight, the gun still aimed at Barry. 

“Marco, didn’t think I’d see your ugly mug at my door,” Len said, eyes flickering to Barry on the floor, curled up and flinching.

“Where’s my brother Snart!? Heard your boy band dragged him off.” The man, Marco, growled, Barry, looking up to see the shadow standing above him with an outstretched hand.

“Barry! Get away from him!” Barry’s eyes went wide, looking up to see Magenta rushing down the stairs, the Shadow Man backing up a little. She stopped feet away from it, a glare cast on her face at the featureless figure. She kneeled beside Barry, eyes never leaving the figure.

“Marco if you want to pull that trigger I promise you’ll meet your brother in death.” Barry slid back towards Len and away from the Shadow Man.

“Stop moving.” Len took a step forward, holding his gun up. Marco smirked, looking Len dead in the eyes. “You think you can pull the trigger before I do. I’ll make sure his brains paint your shoes before you can kill me.” Len looked down at Barry, the younger man’s eyes still staring. 

“Marco, you know I have way more men here that can take you down before you can get a shot off.”

“Want to test that theory with his life?” Barry’s eyes flickered from the Shadow Man to Magenta, the girl standing between him and the shadow.

A growl escaped the mob boss, Barry jumping as he chanced a glance up at the mob boss. His heart was pounding in his chest, Barry fearing that it would burst from the pace it pounded, his hand stretching out to brush against Len’s shoe.

“Where’s my brother you bastard!? Got him locked up in that freaky sex dungeon you have!” The man waved the gun at Barry, the young man’s stare not leaving it, a piece of metal that could end his life with one bang. Barry saw Magenta out of the corner of his eye, keeping the Shadow Man away, it still holding a hand out toward Barry. 

“Try looking in the Missouri River,” Len said, staring down the other mobster, the tension in the room growing so thick Barry thought he would choke. It broke with an explosion, Barry sure his heart stopped for a moment, his vision of the shooter being blocked by black fabric. Another shot rang out, Barry pressing himself against the figure, grasping tight into the fabric, his heart starting again. Through his ringing ears he heard someone scream out in pain, someone else yelling, but Barry couldn’t pull himself away from what had shielded him. Instead, his protector moved, Barry, finding himself wrapped in tight arms. His hands unraveled themselves and slid down the arms, Barry looking up to see his protector, coming face to face with Len. He didn’t know how long he laid there in silence, the ringing starting to lessen with each passing moment.

“Len?” He whispered so lightly that Barry barely heard himself, the mob boss smiling down at him. He brushed a hand through Barry’s hair, the younger hissing as they passed over the cut from the gun, the mob boss looking at him with the saddest eyes he’d seen on the man so far. It almost broke Barry’s heart. A man like Len shouldn’t have to be sad, he should always be happy and excited.

“Are you okay?” He asked in the softest voice, which Barry appreciated because his ears were still slightly ringing, even though his hearing had began ringing. Barry nodded, gripping Len’s arm. It wasn’t the right time, but Barry couldn’t help but blush at the feeling of the muscular arms hidden under the suit jacket and hoped that at a better time he could get a glimpse. The hand fell to his cheek, brushing it for a moment before Len pulled away altogether. He kneeled over Barry as one man helped him to his feet, Magenta beside Barry at that moment.

“Barry, are you okay?” She asked, hand brushing against Barry’s, the man happy to have her back. He nodded, sitting up to look around the room, seeing more Rogue’s standing around, but no Shadow Man. “What was that thing trying to touch you, it didn’t have a face.” 

“Reaper,” Barry whispers to himself, body shaking.

“Bare! Are you okay?!” Barry looked up, seeing his cousin kneeling on his kidnappers back and he almost lost himself there. He nodded, standing up with some help from Mick and the kid that answered the door. He stared at Barry worriedly but didn’t say any as he backed away, Barry stumbling towards his cousin. Mick swapped with Eddie, pulling the man to his feet and shoving him roughly against the wall, Eddie not caring as he pulled Barry in for a better look.

“I’m fine,” Barry said, Eddie still looking at the wound and looking over his slightly bruised body. “How d’you find me?” Barry asked, grabbing Eddie roughly by the wrists to stop his hands. His cousin stared at him worriedly but smiled as he pulled away, pulling his phone out of his suit jacket pocket, showing Barry the red dot.

“I told you I can track your phone. I saw you being abducted when I came to Jitters to talk about work. The idiot didn’t think it through.” Eddie put his phone away, looking at Barry’s head again. “Probably take you to the hospital, you might need stitches.”

“I’m fine, hopefully, mom and dad never find out about this,” Barry said, a cloth being held out to Barry, the younger man turning to see Len.

“I believe your cousin’s right. It looks deep enough to require stitches. If you’d like we have an on-sight doctor, she can bandage you up cost-free.” Len offered Barry, taking the cloth and pressing it to his still bleeding wound.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense, the least we can do for getting you tangled in the family business.” Barry smiles, giving a nod. Len turned, waving a woman with chestnut-colored hair over. “Caitlin will stitch you up.”

“Come along.” She said, pulling Barry towards a back room, leaving Eddie alone with the mob boss. They stared one another down, Eddie glaring the man down, as Len put his gun back in its holster, never breaking eye contact.

“Thank you for covering him. I don’t know what your weird fascination with my cousin is, but I’m glad it made you shield him.”

“He shouldn’t have been on the receiving end of a gun just because of a visit here. Believe it or not, we have morals here. Innocent blood is the last thing we want spilling. Barry’s lucky to have a cousin like you watching his back. I’d suggest that if he doesn’t have a concussion some food and rest will do him well, too much action for one morning. We’ll handle this pest the way we do.” Len said, Eddie, crossing his arms.

“No, he’ll be coming with me to run through processing at the station and have a court date,” Eddie argued, Len looking him up and down like he was sizing him up.

“Here’s how it can go, detective. You can take him, do all the paperwork, then I can call the mayor and get him back here, anyway. Your choice.” Eddie’s eye twitched, looking back at the man pressed up against the wall, anger boiling in his eyes, turning back to face Len. 

*****

“And... done.” The woman, Caitlin said as she snipped the stitching thread, a big smile on her face. “Still feeling numb?” She asked, seeing Barry’s unbothered look.

“Yeah, thank you, Dr.-?” Barry hadn’t picked up her name and other than some small talk that was only a few minutes, he had learned little. Magenta stood beside Barry, looking at his head, smirking at him.

“You can call me Caitlin, Barry. The wonderful news is you don’t have a concussion, but still go home and get something to eat, take some pain relievers, and take a nap. You can let the boss know how you feel tomorrow and he can let me know.”

“I will... there are many people who live here, aren’t there?” Barry asked, wincing as Magenta poked his head.

“We’re an extensive family, plenty of us around.”

“She’s not lying, this place is like a funhouse,” Magenta smirked, jumping as the door swung open behind her, Eddie striding in.

“Bare, ready to go?” He asked Barry, turning, and nodding. Standing, he wobbled a little, still lacking the energy, Caitlin holding his arm to steady him.

“Thank you again, Caitlin, I’ll do what you told me.” She nodded, releasing his arm and waited a moment to see if Barry could stand-alone. Once she determined he could she turned and cleaned up her work station.

“Come on Bare, let’s get you home.” Eddie walked to Barry’s side, wrapping his arm around Barry’s arm, helping him walk. They walked through the once busy house. Everyone had disappeared and, much to Barry’s dismay, Len nowhere in sight.

Eddie helped his cousin into the car, Magenta already in the backseat when they reached it, waving at Barry. As Eddie shut the door Barry looked up at the mansion, spotting Len standing in the window, waving at Barry before disappearing.

“Your messenger found me, said you were in trouble. What happened?” Barry asked as Eddie opened the car door, Barry looking at her in the side mirror.

“I couldn’t get out of the house, he could pass through the bars, but I couldn’t. I have to tell you what I found!” She yelled, making Barry’s head throb. 

“Tell me later okay, it’s not too important right now.” Barry dismissed her, Eddie starting the car, Barry thankful the radio was off.

“Okay... you want to talk about that shadow guy? You called it a Reaper.” She asked quieter.

“That’s what I think it is.” He said, eyes fluttering.

“What is what?” Eddie asked as he pulled off the curb.  
“This Shadow Man I’ve seen for years,” Barry mumbled, looking over to his cousin.

“You mean the guy that used to haunt you?” Eddie asked, Barry’s eyes going wide in shock.

“I told you about him? I thought I had kept it a secret.”

“Twice when I stayed the night you’d wake up crying about the dark Shadow Man trying to take you away, I know he made you wet the bed when you were young. You used to share a bed with me just so he wouldn’t try to touch you. Your parents thought it was just nightmares, but I knew you saw him. I thought he would only stay at your house?” 

“I did too until I saw him following me and the mob guy. He disappeared when you came in.”

“Magenta saw him too?”

“She kept him away, which thank you for Frankie.” Barry turned and smiled at her, the girl smiling at him happily.

“You’re a one haunt guy, and I am your only ghoul haunt as of now.” Barry chuckled, he had missed her quirky attitude.

“So all these years and it still doesn’t have a face?” Eddie asked, earning a shaking head from Barry.

“I think it’s a Reaper, something a read about in my college courses years ago. They are a being that transport spirits to the afterlife, they also follow a dead man walking, I think it’s waiting for me to die, just to pull me along. If they claim my spirit they have control over, who knows what it could do.”

“I’ll protect you Bare, he seemed afraid of me,” Magenta said, arms and legs crossed as she smirked, pleased with herself.

“Magenta, you need to make sure you stay away from it. If it is a Reaper than I can’t protect you from it. It’ll take you to the beyond.”

“Well that sucks, but can it do that if I supposed to lead you somewhere?” She asked, leaning forward, Barry looking at her with saddened eyes.

“The Reaper bides by its own rules, not anyone else’s.” Huffing, Magenta threw herself back into her seat and crossed her arms. 

“Okay, but I still won’t let it hurt you.” She smiled at Barry, earning a smile from Barry.

“I know you won’t.” Barry looked over at Eddie, knowing a conversation was waiting to happen by the look in his eyes.

*****

Barry dragged his feet into his apartment, Magenta on his heels, his body aching from the day’s assault on him, wanting nothing more than to take some ibuprofen and fall asleep. Eddie stopped at the door, Barry turning to look behind him after not hearing any steps following him. He looked troubled, Barry swallowing as he flopped down on his couch. “You can come in.”

“I got to run back to work, maybe get Singh to rethink your resignation.”

“I said what I meant, Eddie. I can’t work under a department that has to wait for a mob boss’s okay to catch a criminal. I’m there to send a murder to jail, to save who I can... get justice for who I can. Being told to stay in a lab, in my lane, when a family is sitting out there grieving the loss of someone we couldn’t protect. It eats away at me, Eddie. In a way that it does you or anyone else there.” Eddie walked into the apartment, taking a seat beside his cousin.

“I know Bare, but we have no control, this city belongs to the Rogues. Whether we hate to say it, that’s who’s paying the mayors and our salary.”

“Then the only way for us to work like we’re supposed to be to get Len off our backs, but that will not happen so I think I need an alternative career path. Be a doctor like my dad or something.”

“Things will get better Barry.” Eddie wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulder.

“Eddie, my worlds falling apart. My jobs become a shell of what it was, I have a mob boss chasing after me, I’ve let these spirits back in my life... and mom and dad are trying to set me up with any girl.”

“I didn’t know about that Bare, scouts honor. If I had known Iris had invited her I would have told you. We may have our fights, but it’s us against everything like it’s always been. I would never blindside you or spill your secrets. You’re my baby cousin, I will always protect you.”

“I know… it’s just getting so tiring. I want to go up to them and tell them the truth, I like men. I hate hiding it from them. I want to tell them everything. I want to tell them about the real me, the one that wants to go out and have a date, I want someone I can bring to family dinners. I want them to know about this gift of mine, I want them to know about the Shadow Man, I want them to know about Magenta. She’s just a kid, stuck in between. She shouldn’t have to be ignored for the rest of her existence. I don’t want to hide from them anymore, but I can’t lose anything else right now.”

“Maybe you should try to tell them one of them whichever is least scarier to you. You have me in your corner Bare, so if you need anywhere to go, I’m right here.” Barry nodded, dipping his head, Eddie squeezing his shoulder. The two were silent, Magenta just staring at them, shuffling herself from one foot to the other. 

Finally, Barry broke the silence, “You know you’re only two years older right.” Eddie let out a chuckle, breaking the awkward silence.

“Yeah, but you’re still the baby.” The two sat like that for a few minutes before Eddie patted Barry’s shoulder, standing up.

“I need to get back to work, do you have food or I can order something for you?”

“No, I’ve got leftover spaghetti. Go, I’ll talk to you later.” Barry smiled up at his cousin, glad that they were back on track.

“Text or call if you need, or if you just want to talk.”

“Okay. See you later, Eddie.” Barry waved, Eddie reluctantly leaving. As soon as the door clicked Barry’s shoulders dipped and he stood up.

“Can we talk about the stuff at Snart’s house?” Magenta asked, still standing where she had been.

“Later, Magenta,” Barry said, locking the door, turning and walking towards the bedroom. “Tomorrow, okay.”

“Okay, have a nice nap.” Barry smiled back to her before walking into his room and shut the door.

*****

The next day Barry had taken a bus to Len’s mansion, holding a boxed pie as a thank you for yesterday since he hadn’t gotten to speak to the man on the way out. He’d tried to make a pie this morning and hopelessly failed, so he did the next best thing, bought a pie from the best cafe in town. He hoped the mob boss like blueberries, the last thing Barry need was Len getting angry because of a pie flavor. When Barry woke up he had formed the plan to spend some time here, hopefully, get to eat some pie, and then call Eddie to meet him at his parent’s house. He’d decided he would tell them he saw spirits and hoped if they didn’t believe him they’d believe Eddie. As Barry walked across the street, he saw a lot of the Rogue’s outside, spotting the man around his talking to the other two Barry had run into his first day at the mansion, Magenta was behind him, monitoring him and trying to talk him out of it.

“It’s fine, I’m just saying thank you.” He whispered, walking through the gates, no one seeming to bat an eye. Barry saw the door open, walking inside with a pep in his step, a little eager to be talking to the mob boss.  
“Barry we shouldn’t be here without Detective Pretty.” Barry cracked a smile, glancing back at her as they walked through the abandoned mansion. Walking to the back of the home where Len’s office was, the door cracked open, Barry getting a pep in his step. He gave a quick knock before opening the door, expecting to see Len sitting at his desk or planning something. What he hadn’t expected was to walk in on Len straddling a man, busying himself with attacking his neck.   
“Oh!” Barry felt a pang in his chest at the sight of Len with someone else, but he smiled no less to hide it. “I’m sorry, I thought you’d be alone. I brought you a thank-you pie, I’ll just leave it here.” Barry said, sitting the pie on an end table. He looked up to excuse himself, only to see Len looking at him in horror. His eyes were glowing snow white, they stuck out amongst the red that painted Len’s face, Barry staring at him as he realized more and more about Len’s features. The thing that stuck out was the red-stained teeth… no fangs. They disappeared, Len, shooting up with a panicked face, Barry’s mind piecing together everything. “Oh, not just a mob boss, I take it.” The words spilled from Barry’s lips, his brain going into autopilot mode as Len approached him. One thing crossed his mind at that moment, that he knew it would be harder to tell his parents about his gift now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments loved and appreciated~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going :)

Blood. That’s the red liquid that was staining Len’s face. Slowly things fell into place. The pale complexion, the icy skin, the hypnotic feeling of his eyes, and the lack of his safety. Len was a vampire and the person Len had been feeding on was the man from yesterday and he wasn’t moving or making a sound. He should have been afraid, should run away as fast as he could, but he felt relief, he felt for the first time in a long time that he wasn’t alone. 

Len slowly walked towards him, hands up to show he would not hurt him. Barry smiled to himself, covering his eyes with his hands as he tried to fight the tears of relief. “Please don’t cry. I promise I will not hurt you, Barry. That’s the last thing I’d ever do.”

“I know.” Barry whimpered, both of them standing still for a moment, Magenta rubbing Barry’s back as she glared at Len. “I know you wouldn’t. I’m just so happy I’m not alone anymore.” Len’s brow quirked up, taking another step carefully.

“What do you mean by that?” Len asked Barry, uncovering his eyes to look at him. What he met was a smokey figure. His eyes widened. This is the reason he quit helping spirits because of the formless nightmare like this. 

“Barry-!” Magenta screamed out before the smoke shot forward, pushing Barry with such force he flew back. He looked down, seeing he was off the ground. Suddenly he hit something and everything went dark.

When he came to he shot up, smacking the arm that was touching him, rolling off whatever he was on. “Barry it’s okay, it’s me!” Barry looked up at the person who had been touching him, seeing Caitlin, bloody gauze between her gloved hands. “It’s okay, you hit your head. How are you feeling?” Barry looked around, seeing he was in the den, no one else around.

“Where’s Len?” He asked, pushing himself up from the ground, taking a seat back on the sofa.

“He’s outside, let me go get him.” Barry nodded, accepting the cloth she held out, pressing it to his forehead. Caitlin stood, walking towards the door, Barry catching sight of Magenta passing through the door.

“Oh, my god! You scared me, old man!” She yelled, running to Barry’s side, pulling him into a hug. “You hit a table in the hall and you were so still, I thought you were a goner.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Barry joked, smiling over at her as the door opened. Barry turned to see Len walking in, looking nervous as he approached Barry. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, cautiously cupping Barry’s face in his hands.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Len smiled, pulling the cloth away from the wound, cupping Barry’s hand, and studying it. “You don’t have to worry about me being afraid of you. I should have figured there were others out there.” Barry said, Len, releasing his face, instead of grabbing his other hand.

“What do you mean by that?” Len pressed Barry’s hand back to the cut on his forehead. By the look on his face, Barry figured the wound was superficial.

“I haven’t been honest with you, honestly, only Eddie knows. I can see spirits, I have since I was little. I tried to help them crossover to the other side.”

“Like the Ghost Whisper?” Len asked Barry, rolling his eyes with a wide smile.

“Why does everyone think of that? Magenta said the same thing.” Barry said, getting nudged in the side by said girl.

“Who is Magenta?” Len asked Barry, looking over to the girl.

“She’s who I’ve been helping. Here.” Barry put the bloody gauze down on a tray Caitlin had left sitting on the coffee table, holding out a hand to Magenta, the teenager huffing but taking it.  
outs  
Len’s eyes focused on her as she appeared from nowhere, the girl glaring at him. “Got a staring problem?” She snapped, making Len glare at her.

“She’s got an attitude.” He said, Magenta’s eyes going wide.

“You can hear me!? You can see me!?” She yelled excitedly, Len wincing at the sudden volume change.

“I can make others see you, it takes lots out of me,” Barry said, removing his hand from Magenta. “Can you give us a minute alone, Magenta,” Barry said, smiling as the girl huffed.

“Don’t get yourself hurt again, I don’t think you can take any more brain damage.” Barry rolled his eyes, giving her a little shove. 

“Go.” He said with a chuckle. Magenta jumped up, walking out through the wall.

“She seems like a colorful kid, how long have you two been buddy cops?” Len asked as looked at the empty spot Magenta had sat, staring like she was still there.

“Almost a week and every time I see with so much life it breaks my heart. She’ll never get to grow up, go to college, have her own family. She’ll never exist to anyone but people like me again. She was one victim of the bank massacre. She found me and followed me home.”

“I am sincerely sorry, Barry. My promise to help still stands, but I fear we may be at a standstill on the case on the count that Mr. Singh seems to want it closed.” Barry sighed, his mind having escaped the concerns of his life outside the supernatural aspect.

“I don’t even want to think about work. Can we talk more about the supernatural life? I mean, you’re a mythical vampire. King of the night.” Barry would admit he was more bubbly about the 

“Trust me, I am a king of many things, but those tales you have heard are not as true as they seem. Now tell me, what caused you to fly back?”

“It’s the spirit of someone damned, someone whose soul has split in two. Mostly a sinner, at least that’s what I read as a kid.” Barry said, looking down to see Len still holding his hand. “Did you see the pie I brought you? I left it on the table by the door.”

“I can’t say I did. To be honest, I was more concerned with what you would do. I didn’t want you to find out like that. I was waiting till we got a little closer and you felt safer around me.”

“It made me feel safer knowing, made me feel less alone in this world,” Barry said, squeezing Len’s hand. “The pies blueberry, by the way! I hope you like it. I tried to make it but I failed miserably, so I bought one from the cafe down the street from my apartment.”

Len smiled at Barry, the younger man returning the glance. “I love blueberry,” Len said, Barry, pulling his glance and hand away, folding them on his lap.

“Len, I want to be straight with you.” Earning a smirk from the mob boss, Barry bit his lip.

“I like us as just friends, not that you’re not a nice man, but we could never work out.” 

“Because I’m the boss of the largest crime family in Central and you’re a CSI that works to put guys like me behind bars.”

“Please, no one could put you away in this town. You own it and run it how you like... which is one reason I quit my job.” Barry chanced a glance at the mob boss but met with his stern look.

“I know, I called the mayor so if you decide that you want it back then you’ll have it.”

“But I don’t and that’s the reason. You own this city, there’s no honest way to serve real justice. I can’t work under that.”

“I see, but I can’t give up control, my opinion won’t change on that.”

“Then I can’t work under it, so you can tell the mayor that I won’t be returning.”

“I’ll keep the offer standing,” Len said back, staring at Barry.

“I’ll go grab the pie, I have so many questions about your life. I still can’t believe vampires exist.” Barry said, leaping out of his seat and jogging out of the room. 

He was halfway down the hall when he realized he had no clue where he was heading. He turned back around and hurried back to the room. Peeking his head in, he nervously smiled. “I don’t know where I’m going,” Len smirked, standing and walking to the younger man.

“I figured you’d realize it, eventually. I’ll go grab it if you want to just relax. I’ll even grab some journals I’ve written through the years.” Barry perked up, looking at the man standing inches away.

“I’d like that Len. Could you tell me how many people are like us... if any?” Barry leaned back against the wall, putting a little more distance between them. Len chuckled, staring at the man with piercing blue eyes. 

“Oh, Barry Allen, you have no clue of your lineage. There are so many like us, you’ve already met a few in your time here.”

“Who?” Barry asked, eyes going wide.

“Anyone you’ve met. Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, Mick, Axel. Maybe you can meet them later.” Barry’s eyes lit up at the prospect of meeting more people but dimmed a bit as he thought back to his plans for the night.

“I can't stay too late, I planned to visit my parents tonight and tell them about seeing spirits. I don’t think I’ll be able to tell them now.”

“Never push yourself to do something so intimate. If you are not ready, then you’re not ready.” Barry smiled, dropping his glance to his shoes. “I’ll go grab the pie and a journal. Sit and rest, you still fell hard.”

“Okay,” Barry said, looking back up to see Len gone. Walking over to the sofa, Barry plopped down. Looking around, he saw a minor mess he’d caused because of his head. He decided the least he could do was clean up the soiled gauze and tidy up. Grabbing the bloody materials, Barry turned his head to look for a trash can, jerking his head to a stop when he spotted a woman standing in the doorway.

“So you’re Barry. Lenny has not shut up about you.” She smirked coyly, causing a blush to burn into Barry’s cheeks. “I don’t blame him though, you are a cutie.”

“Uh... thank you, mam.” Barry stood, turning to face her as she walked into the room.

“Please, call me Lisa. I’m Len’s baby sister.” 

“Barry Allen.” Barry held out his hand to shake hers, Lisa glancing down for a second before looking back at Barry. Barry looked down at his hand, noting the blood that had transferred to his hand. “Sorry. I made a mess, and I was trying to clean it up.”

“You are so adorable.” Lisa cooed, looking Barry up and down.

“Your brother has taken me by surprise. Not all mob bosses have hearts of gold.”

“He doesn’t either. He has an icy heart for those he doesn’t favor. Pray for those who cross him.” The smirk that crossed her face sent a chill down Barry’s spine, his legs feeling like putty and ready to give out from just the sinister look behind her beautiful brown eyes. She pushed a strand of her wavy chestnut hair behind her ear, breaking the glance, crossing her arms. “You never have to fear my brother, one thing he has is absolute control.”

“I don’t fear he doesn’t. He’s proven that he can be the kindest of friends.” Barry couldn’t stop the smile that broke through from the thoughts of what Len had said to him.

“Given the chance, he would prove quite a lover.”

“He and I are way too different for a relationship like that. He’s the Rogue’s Mob Boss and I am just an ex-CSI.” Barry said, sitting back down on the sofa, placing the gauze back on the tray. Lisa remained standing beside him, her smile now softened.

“Barry, one day you learn that titles mean nothing when it comes to what your heart wants.” Barry looked up at her, wanting to comment on what she had said, but the words caught on his tongue when Len walked back in. “That’s my cue to leave. Think about what I said.” Her hair whipped as she turned, walking passed Len. “Jerk.” She teased, walking out before Len could respond, but he looked more focused on carrying the book and pie than to snap back at her. 

“I have the staff bringing us utensils and plates. Then we can talk about whatever you want.”

“I’d like that.” Barry smiled, holding out his hands to take one item, noticing the bloody gauze. “Is there somewhere I can wash my hands?” 

Len shook his head at Barry, taking him by the wrist and whisking him out of the room with such ease that Barry felt like he was flowing behind Len. His hand was gentle even as he pulled Barry behind, not sparing a glance as he pulled him into a spare bedroom. Barry’s heart sped up, breath catching in his throat as he spotted them approaching the king-sized bed. With a sudden pull, Len sat Barry on the edge of the bed. 

Len left him there alone for a moment, walking over to another room- a bathroom Barry saw when he opened the door. He watched Len wet down a towel, ringing it out before walking back out to Barry. Len knelt, holding out his hand. “Let me see your hands.” Barry held out his hands, letting Len manhandle them as he wiped the blood off slowly and gently.

“So what’s it like, your hunger for blood?”

“Controllable. When I get hurt or bleed out that’s when I get to a point where that side can take over. You need not worry though, I’ll never feed on you, I’d sooner die than do that.” He smirked, looking up at Barry with those gentle eyes once again. 

“I’m not afraid,” Barry mumbled, looking at his town cleans hands.

“Then you have a lot of faith.” Len stood up straight, holding his hands up to help Barry stand. They stood inches away from one another, Barry’s hand brushing through the mob boss's hand. Stepping to the side, the younger man rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. Len watched him, trying to read him. Len lifts a hand but freezes as there was a knock on the door.

“Hey boss, we have an issue down at the warehouse!” Barry jumped as Mick’s booming voice assaulted his eardrums, making Barry shoot his head up and back to face the man.

“What sort of issue?”

“Santini’s, they’re shooting up the place. Seemed they knew we had a new shipment come in.” Len glances down at Barry, the younger man looking back up to stare at him.

“Send Clyde and Mark here to escort Barry home, after the last person I don’t want him leaving to go home alone.”

“I can just call my cousin, he can give me a lift.” Barry offered, but Len shook his head. 

“I trust my men to get you home and make sure you’re safe.” Barry sighed but nodded in acceptance. Mick walked away, Len turning to follow, only for Barry to grab his arm firmly. Len whipped his head around, looking at the hand the vampire seemed to tense.

“I want to learn. How about you stop by my house later when you’re done with your business and we can talk?” His body relaxed, his hand going back and grabbing a hold on Barry’s gently.

“I’ll try. Message me when you get home, there are a lot more people out there like that man from yesterday?”

“Who are they?” Len smiled, holding a finger up to his lips.

“No one you need to concern yourself with. Go home and relax, read some pages of the journal. There may be questions on the test later.” Barry rolled his eyes at the joke, crossing his arms to put a brief space between. 

“Fine, Professor Snart. Let me grab the journal and Magenta and I’ll be out of your hair for now.” Barry poked, getting a wink from Len as he abruptly turned and strides away quickly. Barry felt alone and out of place in the room. He thought about looking around to see whose room it was if anyone’s, but that idea immediately left him when two men walked into the room. 

They stared at him, one smirking while the other gave a snarky look, both seeming to judge him. “Boss wanted us to take you home. I’m Mark, this is my brother Clyde.” The snarky one said, Barry, dropping his arms to his side.

“All right, I’ve just got one thing to grab from across the hall,” Barry said awkwardly, the two brothers parting ways so Barry could walk through them. The man passed by awkwardly, feeling the glances of the two men following him.

*****

Barry sat in bed, journal in his right hand, writing notes with his left. He wrote the important thing, mostly questions he had whenever Len arrived. Looking up at the front door across his apartment, still as could be. His eyes moved to the clock, seeing 12:26 in bright red. A yawn escaped him, his body exhausted from the day’s events, and Magenta was off in another room, watching TV at a low volume. 

As Barry looked back at the book he sunk back in, almost halfway through the book. Soon he called it quits and head to bed. In the morning he would go investigate a little while he was around Len’s house tomorrow. Another yawn broke through his reasoning, Barry deciding it was time for bed. Sitting the journal down, he immediately jumped, seeing Len leaning against the doorway.

“About time you spared a glance.” He said, standing straight and walking to Barry. The younger man sat straight, sitting the journal down and grabbing his notebook. Len chuckled at the sight of it, smiling gently down at Barry. “I wasn’t serious about the quiz.”

“I had some questions of my own. How’d you get in?”

“The window.” He said nonchalantly as he took a seat right beside Barry.

“Can’t you enter like a normal person?”

“Do you want your neighbors seeing the Mob Boss of Central City at your door? What would they think, Barry?” Len teased, taking the journal, marking it before shutting. “You’ve gotten far, to my first wedding. What a suitable day.” 

“Are you up for some questions then?” Barry asked, looking doe-eyed at Len, the older man having trouble holding back a smile that broke on his face.

“Continue.” Len offered, crossing one leg over the other.

“Okay, so how old are you? This journal seems to take place in the medieval period.”

“It’s rude to ask someone their age, Barry.” Len teased again, getting a stern look from Barry. “I was born on June 2nd, 1372, I’m 648 years only.” 

Barry’s eyes flickered, looking at the man for a moment, but then torn away with Barry’s glance as he looked down at the notebook. “Were you born a vampire or made?”

“Blood-born. My father was one of the originals in his years of life, becoming the only king when he murdered his remaining family. He thought that earned him the right to do whatever he wanted. Many people were already fighting off disease and famine. My father began what he called “thinning the population” by draining people. It didn’t matter the age. I made friends in the village, some boys around my human age, and my dad found us playing around one day. When I’d gone back to around my secret playground, I found them lifeless on the ground. My father still had his fangs buried in the last one, even though he was just as lifeless as the rest. It was a culling, no population control. He did what he wanted, so that’s why our kind got pushed back into the darkness.” Len paused, looking down at the journal.

Barry felt awkward, knowing those unpleasant memories were being dragged to the surface. Reaching over Barry hesitantly placed a hand on Len’s shoulder, Barry feeling him leaning against his hand. “Hunter’s were those of us, supernaturals of all types, who hated being separated from humans. Before my father’s reign, we were just a normal part of society, having human friends was just a normal occurrence. The Hunter’s were the ones that stayed and protected the village from my father’s men. As decades go they are soon populated with humans. These days it’s rare to see one with fangs, fur, or wings, but they will live just as long as their ancestors.”

“What about your husband?”

“Raymond Terrill. He was an interesting man, born over 200 years after me. It was an arranged marriage. He was the son of a human tailor and a vampire under my father’s kingdom. He demanded that Raymond die if he was human, kept, and wed to me if he was born a vampire. He knew I hated arranged marriages, and since he couldn’t kill me for loving me, being his only male heir and all, he stuck me with someone I had no say in. You can guess because I had a husband he was a vampire.”

“So it was a loveless marriage?” Barry asked, Len, looking over with those soft eyes that Barry could never pull away from.

I came to love Raymond in my way, but he wasn’t my first love. You haven’t reached that period yet, but in the 1700s I took the throne after murdering my father. I had taken in a teenage boy who’d be my servant in the later years of the 1700s. We became friends rather easily, and I shortly fell in love for the first time, and as he turned 21, I took him as a paramour. We didn’t keep it a secret, even Raymond knew. His name was Henric Page, and that man showed me what love could feel like and so many ways to show him. I brought it up to Raymond that I wish Henric to join us in our bed and the three of us could be together.” Len almost laughed at the look Barry gave him, a mixture of disgust and anguish. “Raymond agreed, I thought he was truly wanting to try it. We tried it a few times, and I was so young and foolish. On my birthday we were celebrating and Raymond had persuaded Henric to agree to try something known as blood play these days. Then it was just us getting sexual while feeding. I hadn’t tried pushing it with Henric, Raymond, and I had done it frequently.”

“Sounds disgusting.”

“I’m sure you have your own “disgusting kinks”, so no shaming.” Len reached over and booping his nose once again. “I don’t partake in it anymore, anyway. That night ruined it for me. It started well. Henric had taken my bite well, but when Ray jumped in he had malicious intentions. I didn’t know how much he hated Henric, I was so naïve that when I pulled away after Henric hadn’t responded I found him drained. I thought it was an accident, that one of us had accidentally drained him.”

“He died? What did you do?”

“I tried to feed him, to cause a change, but Henric was dead for too long. I was in a rut for years. Raymond tried to cheer me up, but every time I looked at him or myself I just felt disgusted for what we’d done to the love of my life. I buried him on my land, at a home I had bought for us when we had met in secret. My home now.”

“The Rogues house?” 

“Yes, so you may see a few ghosts roaming around my home,” Len said, handing Barry the journal.

“So when did you get out of the rut?” Barry said, gripping the journal.

“Thirty years later. I was looking for a new horse keeper for a recently voided position. His name was Archer Stoddard. He radiated the sun much like Henric had and I fell in love all over again. I’m sure you know what it’s like.”

“Not really. I’ve had a lot of one-night stands, mostly in college, but I never really had a boyfriend because I knew I’d never been able to bring him to meet my parents. So no, I’ve never really given anyone a chance to get close enough.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. If you’d like I can come with you when you let your family know the real you.”

“That’s okay, thank you though,” Barry said, spotting Magenta standing in the doorway. He’d been unsure how long she had been there. She crossed her arms, staring at Barry and Len. “Hey, Frankie, what’s up?” Len whipped his head around to stare at the space but gave it his full attention.

“Nothing good on TV. Was just making sure you were okay.” She eyed Len, Barry smiling at her, patting the open spot next to. The teenager walked over and flopped down beside him, still staring Len down. Patting her shoulder, Barry smiled.

“I’m fine. What do you want to do?”

“Investigate.” She mumbled, leaning back.

“What’s wrong?” Len asked, turning to look at Barry.

“She wants to investigate.”

“Well, I still wouldn’t oppose to sneaking into the police station and stealing that tape.” Barry eyebrows knitted together, knowing the truth.

“Len, there’s no tape. I made it up to get into your house to investigate.” The smile didn’t leave Len’s face, he just leaned forward next to Barry’s ear.

“I know. You’re a terrible liar, Bartholomew.” Barry went bright red, unsure whether it was the anger of being found out or the fact Len was centimeters from his ear, his warm breath making his body tense.

“If you knew then why didn’t you say anything?” Barry asked as Len pulled back, a teasing smile playing on his face.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Barry let out a sigh.

“How would you feel about breaking into a bank?” Barry said, Len’s eyes going wide with excitement. “I meant a crime scene... at a bank.”

“Oh Barry, that’s ideal for a first date. You can fill me in on why we’re breaking into a crime scene.” Barry groaned, knowing his pleasant night in bed just turned into another draining experience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update every Monday if not once a week.

Barry’s flashlight swept back and forth as they walked into the bank, the crime scene cleaned up, the windows boarded up, and the crime scene tape still taped up. It seemed more ominous being here this time like eyes were following them as they looked around. “It’s different here at night,” Len said, looking around.

“Last time I was here it was so bloody.” Turning, Barry held out his hands to Len and Magenta. Len gently took his hand, smirking at Barry. Magenta eyed him as she grabbed Barry’s hand. The world around them exploded in light, making Len flinch. When they opened their eyes they were once again in the bank surrounded by people. Len looked around in astonishment, spotting Magenta with her mother standing at the booth beside him.

“Why is it quiet?” Len asked as he watched Magenta stare at her mother and herself. 

“I’ve never been able to hear the visions,” Barry mumbled, watching Len’s past self walk out of the bank with Mick and Mark. Not a moment later the gunshots rang, Len, looking around, seeing Magenta and her mother go down, a look of sorrow falling over his face. Looking behind him, he saw the shooter, pulling Barry and Magenta toward the man in the hoodie. 

Barry’s knees began getting weak, allowing Len into his world, seeming to steal the remaining energy he had. Len studied the man's appearance, his figure, and most importantly the tattoo of his people. He moved out of Len’s path, heading toward the tellers that had ducked toward the back. 

Barry’s knees gave out, the young man falling to the ground, breaking the contact between Len and Magenta. “Barry!” Magenta yelled, both her and Len falling to their knees.

“I’m fine… It just takes a lot of me.” Barry said, rubbing his eyes as he laid on the ground. Suddenly he found himself lifted up, his eyes going wide to see Len carrying him in his arms.

“I came too late at night, let's get you home.” Barry only nodded, curling up against the mob boss's chest. 

When he woke up, it was to the sound of a blaring ringing, the young man springing up straight, looking around to figure out where he was. He was in his room, in his own bed. The last thing he remembered was Len carrying him to his car before his body stopped fighting the sleep. The ringing stopped, making Barry look around for the cause of it, spotting his phone on the nightstand. Grabbing it, Barry saw messages and missed calls blowing up his notifications. The majority were from Iris, his uncle, and his parents, some messages from Eddie with apologies. 

He was beyond confused and called his father first since he’d left 37 messages, 10 missed calls, and 5 voicemails within two hours. The phone rang once before it was picked up, Barry didn't have the chance before his father's angry voice blared through the speaker.

“You quit your job!” Barry was in shock. He’d never heard his father yell about anything, let alone at him. It took a moment for him to compose himself before answering.”

“Yes, I did. I couldn’t work for a department working for a mob boss.”

“Do you have another job lined up!? How are you going to pay bills!?” Barry sighed. He tried not to think of the realistic aspects of what quitting caused.

“I’ll be fine, dad. I’ve got everything worked out.”

“Do you Barry!? Then what will you do because how you’ve been acting lately, it’s scaring us.”

“I’m doing what I think is right, dad, that’s what you taught me.” Barry groaned, laying back in bed. 

“What is the plan, Barry!?” 

“The plan… the plan is for you to stay out of my life! Stop trying to force me into things I don’t want to do.”

“Is this about the Patty thing?”

“Yes! You backed me into a corner! Did you ever stop to think about why I want to be alone!?”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Just stay out of things that aren’t about you dad!?” Barry hung up, letting out a groan as he flopped back on his bed. He laid there for a moment, an arm covering his eyes as he tried to force himself not to cry. His phone suddenly rang again, Barry answering it with an anger fuel, “What!?”

“Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Iris’ voice rang out, Barry almost groaning.

“Not in the mood to talk to anyone else, really. What’s up Iris?” Barry asked.

“I wanted to see if you were free for lunch, maybe some Jitters. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Barry picked up a nervous tone in her voice, getting a little weary.

“Not today. I’ve got a meeting.”

“Okay, maybe you could come over to my house for dinner?” Barry paused for a moment, weighing his options. Either he could spend the night alone on more take out, or spend the night getting an inedible meal shoved down his throat. “Don’t worry, Eddie’s cooking. All I’ll prepare is a banana.” Barry cracked a smile, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’ll see about it. I can message you later.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.” The line went dead, Barry pulling the phone from his ear, putting it on the nightstand. He let out a groan as he uncovered his eyes, coming face to face with Magenta. Barry almost jumped out of his skin, making her jump back with a cackle. “Not funny, Frankie.” He growled, rolling out of bed with a thump of his feet.

“You jumped so high, old man!” She howled, Barry, stomping towards his dresser. 

“What happened last night? I remember the bank, then passed out.”

“Snart brought you home. You need to keep your window locked.” She crossed her arm, smiling widely as she watched Barry dig out clothes.

“Sometimes I lock myself out. When you pay rent, then you can have a say.” Barry jabbed back. “I’m gonna take a shower. I’m visiting Len, you can look around if you’d like.”

“Sweet. I enjoy snooping on the other residences.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.” Barry rolled his eyes, heading out of his bedroom to the bathroom.

Shutting and locking the door, Barry wasted no time in stripping his clothes off. Leaning over the tub, Barry turned the shower on, turning it to the hottest setting as he preferred. Catching sight of himself in the bathroom mirror, taking in a glance of himself. He looked paler, thinner than usual. He figured the stress of everything was taking a rough hit on his body.

Barry topped his eyes from the mirror, climbing into the shower, body immediately screaming in appreciation. The hot water hit his body with a fiery touch, making a moan escape from Barry’s lips. He could care less if Magenta heard him and miss took his sound like something more intimate. Grabbing his washcloth and body wash he made sure to lather the cloth generously. Sitting the soap on the shelf Barry began scrubbing his body.

Closing his eyes Barry scrubbed up and down his arms with light movements. It was quiet aside for the shower water hitting the bottom of the shower, Barry taking in the peace. It was tranquil, having a private moment since he’d gotten Magenta home. 

Suddenly he felt a hand run down his hip, Barry jumping, almost opening his eyes, but heard a shushing in his ear. “It’s okay.” Len’s voice whispered, Barry’s body going relaxed as he leaned back. “I’ll take care of you.” He whispered again, Barry feeling hands following the washcloth going over his body. His breath hitched as he felt the hands travel down his torso.

“Please.” Barry pleaded, the hands retracting. Barry turned, eyes still closed, leaning against the man. His hands travel down Len’s chest, feeling the muscular torso of the man. A whimper fell from Barry’s lip as he leaned against Len’s chest. He felt his hands move to caress his ass, letting out a small cry as Len gave both cheeks a squeeze. 

“I just want to taste you, Barry. Would you let me?” Barry was so tempted to open his eyes, to pull Len down into a hungry kiss. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulders letting his head fall back to expose his neck. He felt lips lightly brush against his throat, placing kisses to the tender flesh.

Suddenly his eyes shot open as pain ripped through his throat. Tears ran down Barry’s cheeks as he tried to push Len off of him, words escaping him as the teeth dug deeper into his throat. He craned his neck at a different angle to see that it wasn’t Len attached to his neck, but a man that could be described as a man-bat.

Barry became dizzy whether it was from loss of blood or sheer shock, but he fell to his knees, the creature releasing him. He hears it menacing laugh as he lays in a pile against the shower wall. Blood started clogging his airway, Barry gagging on it as the monster laughed. It wasn’t too long that everything went black.

Barry shot up, coughing, gripping the edge of whatever he’d been laying in. It took a moment, but he heard Magenta yelling beside him, breaking through the daze he was in. Looking over, he saw her kneeling down beside the tub; the shower curtain now sprawled over him. Luckily his body curtain covered him so he didn’t have to scar Magenta. 

“Barry, what happened?! I heard you fall!” She asked as Barry wrapped the surrounding curtains.

“I… I must have nodded off and grabbed for the curtain when I fell over.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be visiting Snart.” She said, rubbing up and down his arm. Her worry was prominent in her eyes as she stared at Barry. 

“No. I’m fine. I’ve just been so stressed lately and haven’t rested enough.” Barry said, carefully standing up with the curtain securely covering everything. “You can’t change my mind.”

“Fine… but put on some clothes before you go flirt with the mob boss.” Magenta teased Barry not responding. He waited till she left the bathroom before climbing out of the bath. His face was bright red from the comment, his hand gently touching his throat. He could still faintly feel the monster with Len’s voice’s fangs digging into his neck. The panic of becoming like those he’s tried to help was almost overwhelming, and he felt it in his chest, the small bubble of it trying to come back to the surface.

Shaking his head, Barry forced down the panic, continuing to get dressed and meet Magenta outside the door. 

She was all but ready to leave as she stood by the door patiently, staring worriedly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Barry smiled, loving that she doted on him.

“Yes. I just nodded off in the shower. I’m not hurt… no need to be scared okay.” Barry booped her on the nose, taking to treating her like a child as she so often acted. “Lets go visit the mobsters again. You can try and scare them with a haunting.” That pulled a smile to Magenta’s face, a nod swiftly breaking the awkwardness between them. “Ladies first.” Barry said as he opened the door, Magenta rolled her eyes as she walked through the wall. Barry shook his head, following her. 

***********  
Barry knocked on the door of Len’s mansion, rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting patiently. Magenta, on the other hand, did what she did best and phased through the door. Barry rolled his eyes, standing straight as the door latch clicked. Barry came face to face with the man that he’d met the day before. He still wore the silly-looking purple and yellow, studded jacket, and smiled excitedly when he saw it was Barry at the door. “Barry! Come in!” He yelled, grabbing Barry by the wrist and pulling him into the house. He slammed the door behind him, pulling Barry toward the stairs. He reminded Barry of a hyperactive child, one that got into too many sweets and was running on nothing but a sugar high. Barry could imagine that he and Magenta would have been friends.

“I’m looking for Len-” Barry tried to explain as the other man pulled him up the stairs.

“Boss is in a meeting, he’ll be home soon. He said to take you to the lounge if you came today. I’m Axel, by the way.” Axel explained, still pulling Barry up the stairs. He recognized it was the one that the mob siblings had taken him down when he’d left the prior day.

Turning Back to face Axel, Barry saw it, a white mist off to the side of Axel. He stopped dead in his tracks, stopping Axel. He turned with a brow raised in confusion, Barry just looking at the misty figure. It bobbed back and forth, before seeming to notice Barry looking at it, disappearing right away.

“Hello?! Earth to Barry!” Axel yelled, waving a hand in front of Barry's face.

“What?” Barry shot his head back to Axel, the childish man still holding him by his wrist.

“What’s up, man? You look like you saw a ghost or something?” The smile returned to his face, teasing him.

“Sorry. I thought I saw a spider. I really hate those things.” Barry chuckled nervously, giving one last glance around the man, but spotting no figure.

“Probably did, this place is super old.” Axel chimed, continuing to pull Barry down the hallway. He babbled away on too many things for Barry to keep up with, so he just remained quiet until they reached the lounge. “Here we are! Boss shouldn’t be too long. Relax, and if you get hungry, we already have food ready in the mini-fridge.” Axel stopped in front of navy blue doors, throwing them open to reveal the room Barry had rested in the day before, now less messy.

“Len doesn’t seem like the mini-fridge in the lounge kind of guy.”

“It’s the public lounge. He lets us have whatever we want, as long as we don’t blow it up.” Barry thought he was joking, so he nervously chuckled a little, waiting for him to join in, but only getting a smile. 

Clearing his throat Barry walked in, going to the sofa. “Well if you see him let him know I’m here,” Barry said, turning to talk to Axel, seeing him gone. With a sigh Barry removes his messenger bag, laying it by the sofa. Sitting down Barry twiddled his thumbs, looking around for something to do to pass time. His mind went back to the book, Barry leaning over and digging it from his bag.

*****

He felt many things. Pain, liquid running down his throat, scared, but not for himself, for the little boy standing beside him yelling. “Dad! Dad!” He yelled over, shaking Barry. Looking over Barry was met with Axel, maybe looking 10 years old, holding his hand up to Barry’s neck. He tried to speak, to let him know it was okay, but he couldn’t talk.

“Dad! Don’t leave me!” He cried, being pulled away by someone. Then everything went black.

Barry shot up from the sofa, looking around with a hand on his throat, looking for the assailants. He tried to scream, to call for help, but nothing escaped from him, the air caught in his throat. He didn’t know who he was trying to call for, possibly Magenta, maybe Eddie, but the silence scared him even more. Len was there in a split second, cupping Barry’s face in his hands.

“Hey, calm yourself, Barry.” Finally, the air that blocked his airway broke and Barry gasped for air, afraid at any moment it’d steal away again. Tears ran down his cheeks as his labored gasps turned to whimpers. Len sat there, brushing Barry’s sweat-drenched hair from his face, shushing him as reality slowly registered itself to Barry. Removing his hand from his throat, Barry looked at it, making sure there wasn’t any blood, relief filling his body. “What’s wrong?” Len finally asked, having given Barry a minute to collect himself.

“Just a dream-.” Barry got out as he tried to catch his breath. “Just a dream.” He mumbled, leaning forward and resting his head on Len's shoulder. He felt Len clamp his hand around the back of his neck, grounding him.

“It’s okay. It’s just a bad dream.” Barry swallowed, staying quiet as he centered himself, his heart still pounding. A few minutes passed before Barry pushed himself away, looking up at Len.

“Someone cut my throat, I couldn’t breathe. Axel was trying to stop it. But he was just a kid.” Len brought a hand up and checked Barry’s neck, smiling when he saw nothing. Smiling, he cupped Barry’s cheek with his hand, thumb caressing the soft flesh.

“It was only a dream. You’re too stressed lately. Maybe today’s stories can wait.” Barry sighed, pulling away from Len and laying back down.

“I saw someone following Axel. It was a white figure, misty, no features. Do you know anyone that would follow him after death?”

“It could be his dad. Jesse James. He died here and didn’t get to say goodbye to Axel.”

“Care to tell me more about Axel?” Len sat back, looking down at Barry with a playful smirk.

“Axel is a werewolf. When he was just a newborn pup, his biological pack left him because he was the runt of the pack. Jesse found him and brought him here. Jesse was also a wolf, his pack long lost to when we were forced into the shadows. Hunter tracked them down and killed his entire family. He lost his wife and pups. He tried not to show how bothered it made him. But he could never hide the alcohol on the breath with his goofy personality.” Len said, looking down at the journal in Barry’s lap. 

“For a while, he was the alcoholic jokester, it was just the way he dealt with things. One day he was out doing an errand run for me. Out by the old train track, he found Axel, shifted, starving, and so scared. He was only a few weeks old, his family’s scent long gone off of him. So Jesse brought him here. It was a fight. I told Jesse the only way he would keep the pup was if he quit his drinking.” Len let a slight smile pass his lips as Barry watched him. “I had no faith he’d do it, but he did. Axel became part of the family, chose his own name, and everything.”

“What happened to Jesse?”

“When Axel was only 68 years old, there was an ambush at a job. He should not have been there, but you’ve seen him now. Jesse was so focused on protecting Axel that he wasn’t watching his own back. He died alone that night and I’ll never forgive myself.”

“You can’t blame yourself for what your attackers did.” Barry sat up, placing a hand on Len’s shoulder, the mob boss smiling gently at him.

“But it is my fault because I need to protect my people. That’s my job and the role of me as the father of this family. I’ve lost so many of my people.”

“You can only do what’s in your power, you can’t control everything.”

“Only you could see that.” Barry didn’t flinch as the back of Len’s hand gently brushed his cheek. Barry’s eyes fluttered, looking at the hand. “But you’re so naïve. You know nothing about what I do.” 

“That’s true. You can show me though.” Barry said a deep chuckle fell from Len's lips.

“If I can keep you out of this world and protected, I will as long as I can.” Len’s thumb brushed against his soft lips. 

“You can’t keep me out though. I’m an investigator, Len. I promised Frankie that I would find out who killed her and if that’s someone in your reign then I’ll get tied up in more than you’d think.” Len stayed quiet for a minute, staring Barry down, the younger man staring back. Len cracked a smirk, leaning over and pecking Barry on the forehead, shocking the younger man. The burning feeling from this morning came back to Barry’s body, cheeks heating. The feeling of wanting those lips on him in more intimate places made Barry want to chase them as they pulled away from him. He shook off the absurd feelings, chalking it up to lingering feelings from what had happened in the shower.

“You are stubborn, aren’t you,” Len asked Barry, nodding in agreement as he stared into Len’s eyes. 

“You know it,” Barry mumbled, smiling at him.

“How about you ignore the ghosts that haunt these halls and take a nap?”

“No, I want to talk about the next chapters. I’ve gotten to Archer’s chapter.” 

“Already?”

“I skipped your retelling of sex and other lude acts.”

“Ah, but those are the best parts.” Len teases.

“I don’t want to know what it felt like to “frolic in the fields” with Henric. Or any guy, honestly.” Barry chuckled, leaning over and grabbing his messenger bag.

“I’m serious, stay and take a nap, Barry. Last night was taxing on you and by the looks of your phone notifications you didn’t have the easiest morning.”

“You went through my phone?” Barry's brows furrowed, looking at the vampire with fury in his eyes. One thing Barry hated more than anything in the world was his privacy being invaded. Len held out Barry’s phone, not seeming to phase by the icy glance Barry dealt him.

“It was going off frequently, so I looked and saw that your parents are anxious about you.” Barry ripped his phone from Len's hand, aggressively shoving it in his bag.

“That doesn’t give you permission to look through my stuff! What else do you do while I’m sleeping!?” Barry growled, Len, glaring up at him. He rose his head, leaning back, resting his arms on the back of the sofa.

“Whatever you’re insinuating, stop it. I have done nothing to you while you slept. I make sure you’re comfortable, then I leave.” 

“Len, please just don’t go through my stuff. What’s going on in my life isn’t your issue.” Len huffed, but leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. “I want what trust we have to remain. I want a friend I can trust.”

Len sighed, standing up. He stood inches away from Barry, staring into his eyes. “I’m sorry. I was in the wrong. I know privacy is sacred, you have my sincerest apology.”

“Thank you for the apology. Just don’t do it again, okay.” He said, a moment of silence passing between them before Len walked by Barry.

“Len, I’m going to get lunch… did you want to join me-.”

“No, I’ve already eaten. I’ll have Mick go with you.” Barry sighed, hearing the door behind him open and close. Grabbing his bag strap tightly, Barry turned and walked out of the room, leaving the journal behind. As he walked out he was met by the misty figure, standing a few feet away.

“Leave me alone. I’m not going to help you.” Barry growled, rushing out of the mansion. As he ran outside he spared a glance back to see if Len was watching him like before, but he drew the curtains. He let out a sigh, walking out of the gate, hoping he left Jesse’s spirit there as well.

******  
Barry knocked on the white door of the apartment, not a second later it was being opened by Eddy. A smile came to his face as he looked at his cousin, surprise painted on his face. “Hey Bare. What brings you here?”

“Iris invited me over for dinner, and said she wanted to talk.”

“Oh… well, she didn’t tell me. Anyway, get in here. I made chicken and noodles.” Eddie opened the door wider, Barry walking in and taking a sniff of the place. He could smell the chicken, his stomach growling since he hadn’t really eaten today. He was still upset, and all he wanted to do was sleep when he got home. That had escaped him as he had the Jesse dream once again. He’d expected to open his eyes to Magenta, only for him to realize that he’d rushed out of the mansion so fast that he’d forgotten her. The thought of making another trip back there to get her and face an angry Len, made him want to bury himself under his blanket and never come out.

“Barry!” Iris. And around the corner, arms opened wide for a hug. Barry happily obliged, pulling the woman into an enormous hug. “I’m so glad you came. Dinners done, I’ll set you a spot.” She patted Barry on the back, taking a moment before pulling away. “Put your shoes by the door and hurry up.” She said, nudging Barry in the arm before walking into the open kitchen.

Barry smiled at the woman as he rubbed his arm, always on the receiving end of Iris’ teases. They’d grown up together since Joe was a family friend, Iris, and Barry also being in the same grade growing up. He remembers the admiration he had for her and still does to this day when she would stick up for him against bullies. Barry never did win any popularity contests when it came to high school. He was lanky, liked doing his homework ahead of time, and even though he was part of the track team he was too awkward. If it hadn’t been for Iris and Eddie, Barry might have never made it through high school- or worse than he did.

Kicking off his shoes, Barry shared a moment of silence with Eddie, the older cousin smiling worriedly. “You okay after the other day?”

“Yeah… mom and dad found out I quit. I’m sure that’s what your dad wanted to talk about.” Barry sighed, leaning back against the door, crossing his arms. “My dad and I got in a fight about it, we haven’t talked since then.”

“He’s just worried about you, Bare. You haven’t looked around for a new job. This Snart thing has gotten buried in you and you can’t get it out.” Eddie said, Barry, looking up at him with big eyes.

“I know, but I promised Frankie I would help her. Snart’s just being kind.”

“Other guys don’t stare at your ass like that with the sole purpose of just being kind. What happens when you don’t give him a little?”

Barry shot up straight, brows set in a glare as he opened his mouth to defend Len’s honor, but stopped as he remembered what he’d insinuated earlier. “He has morals, he would never do something like that.” 

“You seem to trust him a lot, considering when you met him you never wanted to see him again.” Barry swallowed, looking down at his hand to avoid Eddie’s eyes.

“He’s like me, Eddie.” He whispered, hearing the clanking of dishes against the wood table.

“What?” Eddie asked, getting cut off by Iris yelling for them. Holding up a finger, Eddie gave him a stern look, knowing the conversation would continue when they were alone. He was the first to tear away, walking around the corner after his wife. Barry stayed behind for a moment, trying to steady himself. Looking up, he saw the misty figure floating off to the corner of him, Barry glaring.

“Go away, Jesse.” He hissed quietly, but the figure just stayed. “I will not help, I’m not doing that anymore.”

“Bare! You coming!?” Iris yelled, Barry almost tripping over his own feet as he hurried to reach the dining room. Rounding the corner, Iris and Eddie were already seated, a seat made for him beside Iris.

They filled dinner with chatter about anything that came between the three. Barry talked about the latest broadway show he’d seen coming to the city theatre. Iris talked about news, Eddie just talking about the newest cases. Dinner soon ended, but still, they talked like they had many times as children. Eddie excused himself to go grab dessert, Iris watching with a smile. It turned to a nervous frown, eyes whipping towards Barry. 

“Barry.” She whispered, looking over her shoulder once more before looking back at Barry.

“What?” He whispered back with a playful smile, trying to ease the nerves.

“Look, I wanted to talk about this privately. I didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing, plus this deserves some pre warnings.” Now Barry was getting nervous, looking behind to see Eddie slicing pie in the kitchen, back to them.

“Iris. You’re scaring me, what’s wrong?” He asked the woman let out a quivering sigh.

“I found your dating profile.” Barry’s eye quirked in confusion. He had many dating profiles, nothing that would cause a response. “On Banger.” She said, Barry’s eyes going wide with horror and shock.

Banger was a dating site for men to meet other men, mostly just for hookups. He’d had his profiles under a different name, to avoid it coming up when his family and co-worker looked him up online. “Okay.” The response played off the shock, Barry not even realizing where the words came from.

“I know that you’re gay Bare.” Barry’s body locked up in horror as the words passed Iris’ lips. The air was tense, Barry still as could be, as if she couldn’t see him if he was still. “Bare, it’s okay. I just want to talk about it.” Iris tried to explain as Barry’s fight or flight kicked in. Standing up quickly, Barry’s chair smacked the ground, his mouth working by itself to come up with something to say. 

“I’m not! You’re wrong!” Eddie came running back into the dining room, looking between his wife and cousin. The air became thin for Barry, the shock turning to panic as he went over again and again what Iris had said. If she had found out, then she could have shown someone, or someone else could've found it. Slowly Iris stood, playing with her nails as she looked between her husband and Barry.

“What’s going on?” Eddie demanded, but neither said anything. Barry only stepped back, trying to find an exit from the conversation, his heart pounding in his ears.

“You’re wrong. I’m not- I’m not gay, Iris” Barry yelled, looking at his cousin for support. Eddie seemed to be in as much shock as Barry and just stared at his wife. 

“Barry, it’s okay. I just want to talk to you.”

“You’re wrong, Iris!” He yelled one last time before turning and sprinting out of the home. The door bounced off the wall as he threw it open, rushing from the apartment as Iris and Eddie yelled after him. They didn’t seem to give chase and before Barry knew it, he was at the bus stop a mile from Iris’ and Eddie’s. There was no one there, no one he could see in the area. Bary flopped down on the bench, throwing his head in his hands. His phone buzzing from a call in his pocket. He let a whimper break, causing what he’d been holding in to spill out in fear and anxiety. He cried, folding in on himself, unable to hold anything back. His biggest fear had happened, all he knew was that it was at the worst time. He couldn’t stop himself from crying, wanting anything more than someone who knew what he felt to be there, telling him everything was going to be okay. He knew it wasn’t true, but he wanted someone that could try to make him feel better. Sadly, he knew he didn’t have anyone. Len was mad and Eddie was caught in the middle, so there was no one able to take his call. He just sat there crying till he couldn’t cry anymore, which felt like hours. 

When the bus finally came Barry was sure he looked like some unstable person, luckily there were only a few people on the bus tonight. He sat in the back seat, just in case he had another breakdown, he could do it in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry woke up in a sweat, hands shooting up to his throat, trying to breathe. A scream ripped through him, finding no escape as his body resisted him. Looking around for something to help him break through the paralysis state, his eyes flickering around the darkroom. He could hear the storm raging outside, seeing lightning flash outside the single window. The fear was bubbling over as he just laid there, his hands wrapped around his throat, trying to stop the blood. He didn’t know why he thought he was bleeding; he didn’t feel any blood, but he just knew if he removed his hands he’d die.

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw the bright light of Jesse’s misty form standing beside him. He tried to make a noise, but his mouth wouldn’t open. He kept his eyes on Jesse, slowly noticing the mist becoming a human-shaped figure. What he saw was horrid. The man looked pale, with dark sunken eyes, and most noticeable, the deep bloody cut. With a flash of lightning, the force that held him down disappeared with Jesse. Barry shot up and coughed, taking deep breaths.

He sat there, hand still gripping his throat as it burned. The fear bubbles over into tears, the adolescent man breaking down into tears and crying. Except for the rain and the whimpers, it was quiet. Letting a quivering sigh, Barry pulled himself together and jumped out of bed. “You win! Come on!” Barry growled. Stomping, he walked out of the apartment. He had no plan, he just marched through the rain and lightning, barefoot, and in his pajamas. It didn’t matter, the only thing keeping Barry up was the rage that had come from the last few nights of Jesse’s harassment.

He saw the hint of sunlight on the horizon as he finally reached Len’s mansion hours later, Barry guessing it was around five in the morning. As he pushed through the gate Barry almost sprinted to the step. The porch sheltered him from the never-ending storm, and Barry shivered. It didn’t bother him much though as his first point of action was to bang on the mansion door. His eyes were heavy, he could feel sleep trying to poke at him, but he also felt Jesse. He could feel him. He wasn’t far behind Barry.

After a minute of his loud knocking the door opened to a less than happy Axel, but that changed to confusion when he saw Barry. “The boss is not available. What are you doing here Barry this early?”

“I’m here to see you, can I come in?” He grumbled, wrapping himself in his arms.

“Yeah. You kind of woke everyone.” He stepped inside, Barry looking over his shoulder to see the mist following him in.

“Can we go somewhere private to talk? It’s something you might not want others to know.” Barry said hastily, Axel looking spooked.

“The lounge.” He said, turning and walking towards the stairs. As they walked, Barry saw a few people he had yet to meet, some he knew roughly. No one said anything, just watched him and Axel disappear up the stairs.

When they got to the lounge Barry locked the door, not wanting any interruptions. Turning, he looked over at Jesse, seeing the man instead of the mist. “You wanted to talk.” He said, the man smiling over at Axel, a gentle glance of a father towards his child.

“It’s been so long. I’ve watched him grow up without me and turn into someone better than I couldn’t have.”

“This is your opportunity,” Barry said, looking at the man with sad eyes.

“Barry, you’re acting super weird even for me. Maybe you should lie down.” Axel said, biting the inside of his cheek.

“He’s confused, he always made the face when he got confused. He’s so grown up.” Barry smiled, looking at Jesse. “I don’t know what I would say to him. I promised so many things that we would do. I missed out on all of them.”

“It’s never too late to talk, say what you want,” Barry said, Jesse smirking at him.

“Looking like this. It’d be haunting to see me like this.” Jesse said, pointing at himself.

“You can look however you want, you just need to focus on it. Who do you want Axel to see?” Barry explained as the younger wolf backed away.

“I’ll grab the boss. I think you’re tripping on something bad.” Axel brushed past, Barry immediately grabbing his arm. Axel whipped his head back, eyes glowing blue at him and a growl escaping his throat. Suddenly a banging on the door caused both of them to look at the door, the frantic banging echoing throughout the room.

“Axel! Open the door!” Cisco yelled. Barry remembered his voice when they had a brief meeting with him, the man with the mile-long stare.

“Don’t Axel. I promise I’m not crazy. It may seem like I am, but I’m not.” Barry took a deep breath. After years of hiding his secret, it still wasn’t easy to freely telling people. “I see spirits. I’m talking to your dad, Jesse. He’s been watching over you growing up.”

Axel stared at Barry like he’d grown a second head and that’s saying something knowing Axel was a werewolf. “My dad is very dead, buried outside. I can believe in a lot of things, but ghosts aren’t one of them. I think you need to take your hand off of me before I physically remove it.” He growled, Barry, swallowing, but not moving his hand.

“Tell him I know he still sleeps with that teddy bear that I ripped off from a toy store during one of my shakedowns. The one missing its eye.”

“He said that he knows you still sleep with the teddy bear he stole for you. It’s missing an eyeball.”

Axel’s eyes went wide for a moment before seeming to set in a glare, Barry swallowing. “I don’t care about how you know about Mr. Frankenbear, but don’t you be telling anyone.”

“Jesse told me. He wants to talk to you and I can make that happen if you take my hand.” Barry said, holding out the hand that was keeping Axel in place. The young wolf just glared at him, Barry starting to lose hope that this would work.

“Tell him I meant it when I said he was a better trickster than I will ever be, that I was right and I’m so proud,” Jesse said, staring at Axel with heavy eyes.

“He’s proud of you because he was right. You’re away better trickster than he’d ever been.” Axel’s eyes seemed to soften, looking down at Barry’s outstretched hand. “He’s been bugging me to have this talk with you. Trust me, please.” Barry begged. Axel waited for a second, biting his lip as he considered his consequences, before ultimately deciding to take Barry’s hand.

Releasing Axel’s arm, Barry held it out to Jesse, smiling at the spirit. “I don’t want to scare him. I don’t look as handsome as before.”

“I promise Jesse, he won’t care.” Smiling Jesse accepted the hand, Barry’s peeked over at from the corner of his eyes. Seeing Axel staring straight at Jesse, who was smiling at his son.

The tension was almost strangling as no one said anything, tears falling from Axel’s eyes. “Dad.” Axel choked out, finally breaking the agonizing silence. The only noise that filled the room was from Cisco banging at the door.

“Hey, pup,” Jesse said, Axel, reaching out to grab his father’s arm, going right through it. Axel pouted up at Jesse, hoping he could have touched Jesse. “God, you’re so old now puppy. You’re not that little pup I found whimpering in the bushes all those years ago. You’ve grown into a fine childish man.”

“I’m so sorry. I left you there to die alone.”

“No, I didn’t want you to see that.” Jesse held out his hand, wanting nothing more than to hold his son.

“It was my fault. I wasn’t supposed to be there. I was supposed to be hiding, but I wanted to see you fighting. If I hadn’t distracted you-.”

“Don’t put it on yourself pup. I would do it again and again. I had a long life, and I intend to have a long afterlife.”

“Jesse, go into the light. It’ll help direct you to eternal rest.”

“Kid, I’ve been harassing you for about a week to get me back home. I don’t think I’m ready for eternal.” Barry smiled, his vision starting to spin.

“We’re gonna have to finish up here soon. I’m a little woozy.” Barry mumbled, not a second later falling back onto the couch. Axel cried out when Jesse disappeared, but a chilly breeze assured them he was still there. Barry’s vision dissolved. The last thing he saw was Axel over him.

*****

When he woke up, it was to a wet washcloth on his forehead and an icy hand holding his. Looking over, the sight of Len greeted him with a calmed smile once he saw Barry awake. “Len.” His voice was scratchy, but he smiled at Barry.

“Hey Bare. How are you feeling?” He asked Barry, looking back up at the ceiling.

“What happened?”

“In a sleep-deprived state, you made your way to my home in the pouring rain and kidnap Axel. You had Cisco in a fit. When Axel opened the door, you were out cold. He says thank you, he appreciated what you did. He’s been talking to the air, sharing stories with Jesse. It’s all one-sided.” Barry smiled at the man, squeezing Len’s hand.

“Jesse wouldn’t stop keeping me up if I didn’t.”

“It’s a good deed. Have you ever tried it as a career?”

“I tried helping before, but every time I would, it’d take something in exchange. I’d get hurt. The last person I helped before Frankie wasn’t a person. It was a demon, disguised as a little boy. I barely survived the encounter.”

“Is that what happened to your neck?” Instinctually Barry brought his hand up, finding bandages around his neck. “Caitlin treated it. She couldn’t figure out what you’d pressed against your neck to cause that. Now that I think about it, it reminds me of a scar, as if someone had cut it. Much like Jesse.”

“It’s possible,” Barry mumbled, looking down at his hand entwined with Len’s. The older man seemed to notice, pulling it away.

“I’m sorry, it’s inappropriate. I just needed to feel your pulse myself.”

“I don’t mind,” Barry said, holding his hand back out. Smiling, Len placed it in his. “It’s nice to know I have one.”

“If you’d like I can have someone bring food, I’m sure you’re starving.”

“I should get home. I left my phone there and everything else.”

“I had someone retrieve it when they went to retrieve your clothing. It has been ringing quite a lot. What’s being expected when you’ve been out for a couple of days.” Barry’s eyes went wide, looking over at Len like he expected him to admit he was joking.

“What?! What do you mean I’ve been out for a couple of days!?” Barry asked as he shot up, immediately regretting the decision. Falling back onto his pillow, Barry covered his eyes to stop the spinning.

“Careful. You’ve over-exerted yourself these past few days, on little to no energy. You should still rest.” Len stood but didn’t let go of Barry’s hand.

“No, I’m good. I just need a moment.” Barry groaned.

“I’ll grab your phone. Your cousin’s been ringing you like a madman. Don’t worry though, I didn’t look through any of the messages.” Len said, Barry, remaining silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry about yelling at you. Just haven’t been having any pleasant days lately.” Barry said, peeking out from behind his arm.

“Nonsense. You were right to react. I forget we aren’t close enough for things like that. I will try to remember my feelings are new for you, Barry. I must have been so overwhelming in that interrogation room.” Barry smiled, pushing himself up slowly.

“Very creepy. I’m not as open about who I am. Having my boss think I had a mob boss on the side was the least of my worries.”

“Does Mr. Singh hate anyone in the LGBTQ?” Len asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“No, he’s gay. He’d understand… he’s just friends with my family. My uncle was a cop for a decade when Singh was still a rookie and helped him raise ranks.”

“I see. It’s never easy having to face the truth. My family is like that.”

“I may not have a choice in them finding out now. After my last visit, I went to have dinner with Iris and Eddie. She found me on a gay dating app. It’s only a matter of time before she shows everyone. I don’t know if I can talk to my family once that happens.”

“My home is always open if you need anywhere to stay for a bit.” Len offered, Barry smiling but shaking his head.

“I have to face it at some point, I know that I just don’t want my parents finding out from someone else.”

“Then tell Mrs. Thawne that she needs to keep her mouth shut. If you ever need a persuasive companion, I can send one girl with you.” Barry snorted, looking at Len with an enormous smile.

“Are you saying I need a girl to fight my battle?” He teases Len, taking a seat beside Barry on the bed.

“Yes, Barry. No offense, but I don’t think you could fight your way from a plastic bag.”

“Dick,” Barry mumbled, looking up to see Len smiling gently at him. He brings a hand up to caress Barry’s cheek, the younger letting himself melt against his hand. It was quiet for a moment, Len just staring at Barry.

“If I could take away the troubles thrown at you, I would take them all. I’d take them all and say thank you. You don’t deserve to feel like it’s you against the world.” Barry smiled, eyes stuck on Len’s. “You don’t deserve hardships.” His eyes fluttered, Len leaning forward and gently kissing Barry on the forehead. When he pulled away Barry looked up at him, Len’s smile now sad. “Sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s okay,” Barry whispered back. Len ran his thumb over Barry’s lips, the younger man shivering at the icy touch.

“I think you’re falling for my charm.” Len pulled away, much to Barry’s dismay. “I think you need more food and rest. Or if you’d like to call and have Edward come get you-.”

“I’d rather stay and talk… about the case. I have made no progress and Frankie’s just here waiting.”

“What happens when you solve it and she moves on?” Barry had tried not to think about it. He’d cared for the teenage girl like a little sister, and the thought of her disappearing forever would break his heart if he dwelled on it too long. Barry bowed his head, sighing.

“It doesn’t matter what I want. She deserves eternal rest. I will miss her, she’s the closest I’ll ever have to a little sister, but she has a mother waiting for her beyond the light. Much like Jesse needs to cross over. His family is waiting, his wife and children. He needs to understand that he’s finished his mortal obligations.”

“If that’s the case, then why hasn’t Francis gone to the light?” Len asked, curiously studying Barry.

“The light hasn’t appeared to her yet. There are some spirits selected to guide people or for some other reason, they have unfinished business. We’re trying to figure out exactly her purpose.” Barry said, looking around the room, Magenta having crossed his mind. It was then he realized that he was in another room of the house. A bedroom dawned in blue. From the bedsheets of the king-sized bed to furniture to the drapes. The room was the size of Barry’s entire apartment. “Where am I?”

“My bedroom. I could keep a better eye on you this way.”

“It’s huge.” The words slipped through Barry’s lips before he could stop himself, his cheeks flushing immediately. Len looked amused, standing beside Barry. Straightening his shut before holding a hand out to Barry.

“My life has filled me with many luxuries. If you’d like to stay for dinner, you can meet the Rogues I share them with.”

“I’ll take you up on that Len.” Barry took the hand, wobbling a little as he got his footing. Len waited till he knew Barry would not trip over his own feet, Barry was happy he’d held on a little longer.

“Follow me. I’ll show you where the dining room is.” Len didn’t give Barry a chance to answer, instead, he dragged Barry down the hall by his hand.

“I’ll be getting to meet the Rogues tonight?” Barry knew it was a stupid question. Other supernatural beings had to eat. Even Len probably had to live off more than blood and blueberry pie.

The walk down the stairs and deeper into the house seemed like a maze, Barry staring in wonder at the mansion. To think this had started as a home for just Len and Henric, now housed however many more kinds of beings like him. Barry felt nervous like he had many times as a kid in school when he had to present in front of the class.

As they approached these enormous blue doors, Barry’s nerves made him feel sick, Len seeming to notice as he spared him a gentle smile. “It’s okay. They don’t bite... much.” Barry rolled his eyes, trying to cut through the nerves as he barked back a remark.

“Real original Mr. Snart. I swear I should arrest you for the terrible puns.”

“Unfortunately, you can’t make it stick. I’ll be free to make any puns I like.” Len teased him, pushing the door.

What Barry met with was the sight of the largest gathering of people he’d been part of since the company picnic. It was a little overwhelming, peering down at the table of people chattering away, food just waiting. Barry knew a few faces. The first one was Lisa, sitting with her legs hanging over the chair arm. She looked bored out of her mind, perking up and waving at Barry and Len as they walked in. Axel noticed him next, hanging off of Mick’s arm as he talked the man’s ear off. When he spotted Barry, he jumped up and sprinted over so fast Barry braced himself for impact. Thankfully, the young wolf skidded to a stop, grabbing Barry’s free hand, smiling widely at him.

“You had me panicked. Glad to see you up and walking.”

“Thanks, Axel. I was just exhausted.” Suddenly Axel leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“I didn’t tell anyone other than the boss. I’d like to finish the talk again later when you’re rested.”

“Okay. That’d be a thankful idea... and thanks.” Barry said, Len, clearing his throat.

“Join the table, Barry. Visit and make a plate. You must be starving.” He said, releasing Barry’s hand.

“Oh, I am. Haven’t had an appetite.” Looking around, Barry immediately saw Magenta skipping to him. She wrapped her arm around Barry’s release arms, smiling up at him.

“Took you forever, old man. I’ve been chatting away with Jesse. He’s super cool.” Barry spared her a glance, Axel seeming to notice.

“Wanna join us? Meet some of us for real.”

“Sure,” Barry says, watching Axel act kind of childish with his response as he pulled Barry down the table. He shoved Barry down in his seat, the older taking a seat in Mick’s lap, earning a growl, but no objections.

“Hey Red. Good to see you among the living.” The man grumbled, Barry, watching as his hand gripped around Axel’s waist. He took a glance over at Jesse, expecting to see him glaring daggers at Mick. Instead, he was chatting away as they sat crisscrossed on the floor. He smiled at the two, glad to see Magenta finally talking to someone without Barry having to be there. A sharp whistle brought him back to face Mick, said man waving a hand in Barry’s face. “Lost you there for a moment Slim Jim. Where’d you go, space cadet?”

“Sorry, just woke up so I’m still a little out of it.” Barry turned to face the others, realizing eyes were on him. “Hi.” He said with a nervous smile.

Suddenly one man stood, leaning over the table and holding out a hand. “Hartley Rathaway. Banshee.” He smiled widely at Barry, the younger taking the hand and shaking.

“I think I bumped into you on the way out.”

“No, you tripped over Ramon. Very entertaining.”

“I’m Barry, by the way… but I’m guessing you all know who I am by now.”

“That’s my fault.” Cisco stood, mimicking Hartley. “Cisco Ramon, Psychic.” Taking the hand Barry gave a firm shake. “I saw a vision of you one day, we weren’t stalking you. We were just trying to figure out who you were.”

“I see. Well, there’s a reason for that.” Barry looked over his shoulder to where Magenta was still seated. “Everything happens for a reason, right?”

“You know it. I’m sorry if I freaked you out by knocking on the door.”

“It’s fine. I was out of it.”

“Yeah with your old man sleeping habits you’re like the walking dead.” Magenta hollered, followed by Jesse snorting and howling behind him. At least he saw the family resemblance between Jesse and Axel. Barry let out a slight snort at the sound of Jesse’s cackling. In return, he got strange looks from everyone except Axel.

“Sorry,” Barry said as someone slid plate down in front of him, Barry looking back to see Len smiling at him.

“Eat up.”

“Thanks, Len,” Barry said, the mob boss heading back to the head of the table.

“So, what brings a CSI into a mobsters den without fear of being hunted for sport?” Hartley asked, hands folded under his chin.

“Len and I have a friendship. I’m guessing you guys are loyal to him, so I’m not scared until he’s threatening me.”

“How old are you anyway, looks like a baby faced?” There was a nervousness in the question, but Barry couldn’t fathom why. Age here was a variety of what he gathered.

“I’ll be 30 this year,” Barry said as he used a knife to push the strawberries from his plate. Looking up, they greeted him with the nervous glances to match the tone in the question.

“I’m not that old, am I?” Barry joked, trying to break the tension. Axel snorted next to him, Barry looking over at him with thankful eyes.

“You’re the youngest of us all, prettiest… we’ll debate that one.”

“Depends on your definition of pretty.” Barry joked back, the tension starting to melt away.

“Look at who’s back from the dead.” A voice coyly said, Barry, whipping his head back to see the Mardon brothers approaching them. Clyde was smirking at him while Mark stood cross-armed.

“Oh, look Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum joined us.” Barry heard from both Axel and Jesse, Barry biting back a snicker. Clearing his throat, he looked up at the brothers.

“Yeah, finally got enough rest. Just starving.” Barry said as he caught Mark crossing his arms, Barry catching sight of the Rogue Family mark tattooed on his wrist. “Cool tattoo.”

Mark lifted his arm to look at what Barry had been talking about. After seeing the symbol, he recrossed his arms. “It’s not a tattoo, it’s a branding.”

“If you’re part of our family you get one,” Axel said, raising his sleeve to show the same mark in the same spot. Seeing them side by side gave Barry the chance he wanted, a chance to see who matched the shooters. What he saw instead was a slight detail of difference.

“Why are they different, here?” Barry asked, pointing to a text on Axel’s within the brand. It seemed to be Latin, something Barry couldn’t translate.

“Because I’m a wolf and he’s a witch. That’s how they told the difference in the olden days according to Jesse.” Axel excitedly explained, looking back at the branding.

“We all have one according to it, for those that came before us. We pay tribute to them and the boss.” Hartley said, showing himself, followed by Cisco.

“Now’s not the time for a history lesson. Everyone should eat. Some of us have a taxing night than others.” Len said, sitting at the head of the table. He had busied himself with steak, which laid on Barry’s plate with the strawberries.

“Come on, boss, just a little more,” Axel asked Len, holding up a finger.

“No. Possibly later.” Axel groaned, climbing from Mick’s lap and stomping over to the chair on Mick’s otherwise. Everyone sat down and fell into quiet chatter, Barry cutting around his food. He stayed quiet, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see what Magenta was up to. Slowly the dining room table became emptier, only leaving the small group that Barry had been talking to.

“You haven’t eaten?” Len said from behind Barry, making the younger man jump. He knew he’d never get used to Len’s ability to sneak upon him. He looked back with a nervous smile Barry looked like they had caught him stealing. “Do you not like steak?”

“No, I do. It’s… it’s dumb.” Barry sighed, setting his fork down. “It’s the strawberries. I tried separating them, but they just touched everything on the plate.”

“So you don’t like strawberries?” Len gave him a puzzling look like he’d expected Barry to favor them.

“So Barry doesn’t like berries.” Axel snorted, getting an elbow from Mick.

“It’s not that. I’m severely allergic to strawberries. It just seemed rude to ask for another plate.”

“That’s not a dumb reason. I’ll make another plate for you.” Len smiled at him before standing straight. “Why don’t you gentlemen meet me in my office? Leave Barry to eat in peace.” Immediately the other Rogues stood, walking out of the dining hall, leaving only Barry and Len. The mob boss busied himself with making up another plate of food, this time pouring blueberries. Placing it down on the table with an extra set of silverware, Len smiled. “My apologies.”

“Oh, no! You’re fine. You wouldn’t have known unless you saw my medical records… you haven’t right?” Barry asked nervously, getting a smile from Len.

“No, but now I’m thinking of looking so I don’t end up poisoning you.”

“All you’ll find us a history of broken bones, courtesy of an old bully.”

“I see. I have a busy night, so good night if I don’t see you before.”

“Oh-okay… tomorrow could we read some more journals?”

“Maybe tomorrow night. I have somewhere to take you for your investigation tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll just spend the night talking with Magenta and Jesse.” Barry looked back, now seeing the two had disappeared. “Or maybe not. They’ve become best friends, I take it.”

“Well, I’m sure she’s excited she’s not the only spirit anymore. Please finish dinner. I’ll have someone take you back to your room, I’ll take your belongings there. I’m sure your family is panicking.”

Sighing, Barry looked down at the plate, knowing he’d have to face his family and their questions. “Yeah… I’m just scared, Iris told them. I don’t even know how I’d explain it.”

“Explain that you love men? You shouldn’t have to explain it. You should never be ashamed of loving whoever you love.” Len said with a smile that captivated Barry. Bringing a hand up, Len poked Barry on the nose before standing up straight and fixing his suit. “We’ll talk tomorrow okay. Have a delightful night and make sure you get some sleep.”

“I’ll try... have a safe night, Len.” Barry smiled, watching as the man disappeared from the dining room. Turning back to his food, Barry sat in the quiet, mind going over what Len said. He was grateful the man knew how to make him feel better. Even if it’s from his own experience.

Once Barry finished dinner he walked out of the room to find Lisa standing outside the door with a smirk. She said nothing, just smiled as she curled her finger to signal Barry to follow. They didn’t talk much more than she led him to an extra bedroom, only feet from Len’s.

“My brother will come to fetch you tomorrow for breakfast, pleasant dreams, Barry.” She said, turning and walking out of the room swiftly. Barry closing the door. He flopped down on the bed, his body still drained from the previous week. Looking up, he immediately saw his phone on the nightstand, wanting nothing more than to throw the device in a fire. He already knew what messages were on the phone. He’d known he promised Len to at least text Eddie, but he couldn’t bring his arm up to grab it. He barely had the strength to cover up but managed to as he laid firmly on the bed. It didn’t take long for his mind to slip into unconsciousness. The last thought on his mind was confronting his family.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the next chapter out. Was so busy the last couple of weeks, I couldn't find time to write. Finally, I got it done.

Barry woke as the light crept into the room from an opening in the curtains. With a yawn, Barry sat up and stretched. His muscles ached, most likely from his run to the mansion the couple days before. Looking over at the alarm clock, the bright red 11:16 flashed at him, earning a groan from him. He had been hoping to wake up earlier, possibly grab breakfast with everyone and talk to a few more of the mob family. He thought that maybe if he was up in time he could meet them for lunch.

At the sound of a loud ringing, Barry jumped, turning left and right to find the perpetrator. He met the sight of his phone sitting on the nightstand. Quickly, Barry grabbed the phone, looking to see Eddie’s name. Hesitantly, Barry answered the phone, taking Len’s advice to talk to someone in his family that he trusted at the moment. Raising the phone to his ear, Barry heard silence, swallowing and whispering, “Hello?”

“Oh, my god! Barry, where have you been!? No one’s been able to get a hold of you! We went to your apartment, and you weren’t there! Are you okay?” Eddie sounded relieved that he heard Barry’s voice, a slight twinge of guilt crawling to the surface. He knew it worried Eddie, and the rest of his family, that he’d gone MIA for almost a week. 

“I’m fine, Eddie. After dinner the other night I just needed time alone. I had someone following me around and a long story short, I’ll be staying at Len’s for a couple of days.”

“Barry!” Eddie groaned, Barry, imagining his hand messaging his temple as he did regularly. “I love you, but you can be an idiot. He’s dangerous.”

“He’s been nothing but a sweet man to me. Speaking of Len, I’ve gotta tell you what I found out-.” Barry got interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Whose that?”

“Probably someone just checking up on me, see if I was still sleeping. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay... just call your parents. They’re panicking because you haven’t talked to them after your fight.”

“I’ll call them later, okay. I just need time to figure out how to tell them.”

“You don’t have to, not yet,” Eddie said, another knock coming to the door. “I have to go, Eddie. I’ll call you later okay.” With that Barry hung up, hurrying out of bed to the door. Tearing it open, Cisco stood outside the door, greeted him with clothing in his arms.

“Hi. I was just bringing some clothes by, I’m sure you would want to take a shower after a couple of days.”

“Thanks.” Barry smiled widely, taking the clothing from Cisco. The older man wasn’t wrong, Barry felt disgusting, and still wore his pajamas from three days ago. As his hand slid past Cisco, the other stared a mile-long stare at him. After a moment he broke it, shaking as he did. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah... just a vision. Being a psychic, I have visions.”

“Was it about me?”

“Yeah. It probably won’t make sense to you, I know it doesn’t to me. There’s this shadow figure. He’s stalking behind you with an extended hand. The word that keeps repeating is two.” Cisco said, rubbing up against his arm, glancing at Barry. He seemed surprised by the nonchalant sigh that left Barry’s lips.

“I know it’s following me. It’s been around since I was a child.” Turning, Barry walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. “Come in and shut the door. I want to talk to you, you may be the only one that could understand.” Cisco did as told, locking the door and flopping down beside Barry. Holding the clothes to his chest, Barry looked down at his lap. “I’m like you.. in some ways. I can see ghosts. I have since I was little.”

“Like a clairvoyant?” Barry let out a chuckle, smiling over at Cisco.

“I thought you would say like the Ghost Whisperer. Whenever I tell someone that’s what they point out.”

“No offense, dude, but you’re no Jennifer Love-Hewitt.” Both broke into laughter, a silence following soon after. “So how’d you know?”

“When I was little, I saw them all the time. Spirit lost in the world… just thought they were normal people and would wave at them. I was never afraid until the Shadow Man began visiting me around my house. He never bothered me, just stood and watched me. It wasn’t till I was a teenager it began offering me a hand. I’ve never taken it.”

“So what’s this shadow following you?”

“No idea. It’s always just been an ominous figure. Until lately it stayed at my parents’ home, trapped there. Then when the guy kidnapped me last week, it showed up here. I think that’s what scares me the most, that it can now find me anywhere.” Barry shivered, curling up on the bed. “For a while, from high school to college I tried to help spirits, but it always took something from me. The last spirit I helped back then turned out not to be a spirit, it was something so much darker and inhuman. I almost died, so I stopped… until Frankie showed up.”

“Frankie?” Cisco asked, looking at Barry puzzled.

“France Kane. She was a victim of the bank shooting. She’s a teen girl, and she’s got so much joy in her even though she’s at the end of her life? I can introduce you to her later, she loves meeting new people.” Barry smiled, but Cisco leaned forward with wide eyes.

“Have you seen anyone here?” He asked urgently, taking Barry by surprise.

“Jesse James. He’s been haunting Axel since he passed. So Axel’s not going crazy, he’s just having a one-sided conversation.”

“Just Jesse? No one else walking around?” Barry looked at Cisco questioningly, backing up a little.

“Who are you looking for? Did you lose someone important to you?” 

“Just an old friend. His name was Quentin. He was the boss’s last boyfriend. They attacked us a couple of decades back, a rival gang... Quentin was like a brother to me, even more to the boss. The boss had left to track down someone who intruded in our territory, I was still new to the family. I stayed here with Quentin, they ambushed us. A few of us tried to fight back, but Quentin knew it was a losing battle... we lost people that day. I just wanted to let him know that I’m so sorry I let him face it alone. I was trying to hide the young ones, and when we heard them approaching Quen shoved me in with the others behind a false wall. I heard his death, I was right on the other side and I just stayed hidden.”

Cisco was teary-eyed, staring at the ground, Barry knowing too well that feeling. Feeling like you should have done more, but stood behind and let things happen the way they did. Reaching over, Barry took Cisco’s hand, giving it a grip. “I think Quentin knew what inevitably would happen, and he’s proud you stayed with the others and protected them. If he’s not around haunting the place, then he didn’t have unfinished business.”

Cisco smiled over at Barry with a nod, squeezing his hand back. “It tore the boss to pieces. When they came home and found out what happened, I’d never seen him so pissed. He blamed himself, and the sight of him cradling Quentin’s bloody corpse will never leave me. You’re the first person he’s shown interest in since Quen. If you don’t like him like that, just let him down easy. The man has too many hardships, even if he doesn’t show them.”

“That’s never my intention. Len is a kind man, but we’re on two different sides of the law.”

“Try to meet the gangster part of him, my only advice. He doesn’t provoke unless he has to. You’re not scared of his vampire side.”

“Is he awake? I wanted to grab lunch after this, maybe with Len to talk about more of this part of my life I kept away from.” Barry’s mind wandered to the journals, wanting nothing more than to read more.

“Yeah. He’s in his den in a meeting though, so maybe when you’re done with your shower it’ll be over with.”

“Okay, thank you, Cisco,” Barry said with a slight smile. “I don’t know what the rest of your vision means. Two doesn’t seem familiar to me.”

“It’s okay. I gotta go let the boss know about the vision.”

“Okay… I’ll see you later.” Barry stood with a smirk, watching as Cisco stood and walked to the bedroom door. After unlocking the door, he turned, giving a slight wave to Barry before leaving.

Barry sighed, nerves bundled at the idea that the Shadow Man was following him. He hadn’t seen it for a bit, but he knew he was under constant watch. Shivering, Barry ran to the bathroom, rushing to get showered to wash off the feeling of being eyed.

*****

Once he’d finished his showering and getting dressed Barry back, tracked the route Lisa had taken him the night before. Coming across the dining room he noted how empty it was, only a few people Barry had yet to get acquainted with, but none seemed eager to greet him. “Hi.” Barry jumped at the sound of Len’s velvet voice behind him, whipping around to see him standing right behind him. 

“Jesus! You scared me.” Barry huffed, hand over his chest as his heartbeat.

“My apologies. Ramon told me you were coming down for lunch. I was wondering if you would like to join me in my lounge for lunch. I can have lunch brought to us and we can discuss more history. Then we can go to those plans I mentioned.”

“Okay.” Barry watched as Len waved over one of the staff, a younger boy, holding a washcloth. 

“We’ll have lunch up in my lounge. No strawberries.” Len smiled over at Barry, Barry letting a slight smile pass his lips.

“Yes sir, Mr. Snart.” The man said, rushing off toward a room attached to the dining room.

Holding out an arm, Len smiled over at Barry. “Shall we?” The younger man smiled, taking Len’s arm in his hands, humoring the man.

“We shall.” The two walked in silence, like many times before. Barry’s questions were on his lips, ones from last night, and ones he’d feared asking. He wanted to know his lineage, how he could see ghosts, but Eddie wasn’t. Unless it came from his father’s side of the family, which he didn’t know, and his mother’s side. He knew of his maternal grandparents and obviously, he knew his uncle and cousin very well, but all he knew about his father’s side was that his father had a twin brother out in the world that he didn’t like. 

What he knew of his father’s family was what his father had garbled out in a rare drunken stupor, while Barry was a child. He had a falling out with his family, moved with Barry’s mother, uncle, and his Aunt Tessa. They all come from some survivalist camp. They didn’t want their children to grow up in the life they did. It’d been over 30 years since his dad had seen his family, but he hadn’t seemed eager to find them and reconcile according to the way he spoke that night. If he had the gift he had wanted to share none of his lineage or secrets with Barry, but he may not have the gift and that’s what the fallout could be from. Since then his Aunt Tessa had passed, his uncle and cousin becoming closer to their small family, even more, secretive with family information.

“You’re thinking too loud, care to share?” Len’s smooth voice broke through Barry’s ever noisy mind, the younger looking up to catch Len’s icy eyes. He was quite a moment more before looking forward.

“I’m just curious about my lineage. I can’t be the only in my family that sees spirits, much like Cisco can’t be the only psychic in his family.”

“Sometimes it will skip a generation, maybe two. Cisco was the only one in his family since his Abuela. She was a very famous psychic in our realm and the human realm. It’d been a letdown when her son was born without the gift, but Madam Ramon never hated her son for it. She couldn’t protect him from the eyes that glanced coldly at him. They saw him as tainted blood, so he married a common human, getting even more backlash.”

“That’s horrible. I know how hard it can get to be regarded as the letdown of the family. Seen as a failure for doing what you thought was right or in your nature.”

“What happened?” Len abruptly stopped, looking down at Barry. Barry sighed, hands falling from Len’s arm, away from the weird comfort he found from them. 

“My parents found out I quit. My dad had never been so pissed at me… I haven’t talked to them for about a week, which is rare.”

“It’s probably best to send them a message. They worry I’m sure, and just letting them know you’re all right won’t force you to speak to them.” Barry dropped his head, looking at his feet as a shiver ran through his body.

“I know... I planned to call later, let them know I’m all right and talk about my life choices. I don’t know if I can tell them anything if this is how they react about me quitting my job.” A hand found his chin, lifting his head to be face to face with Len. 

“You don’t have to feel terrible for following your morals. You, Barry Allen, are a wonderful, beautiful, and smart human with a heart of gold. If people can’t see that, then they can kindly fuck off. I will always tell you that this can be your home and family.” Barry smiled, staring into Len’s eyes, attempting to detect any lie. It didn’t surprise him, finding any indicator of lying within the winter lakes. Instead, he wanted to sink into them once again and never surface again.

“Your eyes are a danger, Len. Your tongue and compliments can make a man swoon.” Barry said, taking a glance down at Len’s lips only inches from his.

“I know… but I would never do that, especially to you Bartholomew. If you will swoon for me, it’s at your own will.” Backing up, Len offered his arm, Barry happily taking it. They continued walking, Barry leaning into Len slightly more than before. Once they reach Len’s private lounge Barry found a spot on the sofa while Len grabbed another journal from his lounge bookcase.

“So how did Cisco get here?” Barry asked as Len sat beside him on the sofa. 

“Cisco has a brother named Dante. He’s a bully to Cisco, and after gloating that he would be psychic and train with Madam Ramon, Cisco was the one who developed abilities. Dante abused Cisco out of jealousy, turned their parents on Cisco. They’d put him in a closet to live for months, only letting him out for the bathroom. They hardly fed him. His Abuela said he was almost nothing but bones. She took Cisco in, disowned the rest of them, and raised Cisco until she passed recently.” Len sighed, looking over at Barry with anger brewing in his eyes. “Madam Ramon was a dear friend for centuries, I promised to take care of Cisco. He was a teenager then, so when he came in he was nervous as can be. He was like you, wondering what he did to fuck over the mob so bad. My sister and Hartley had been there for him, so slowly he became relaxed and part of the family. He does nothing mob-related, just has visions that from time to time can assist me.”

“What happened to his family?”

“Let’s just say some very enthusiastic dogs chased out-of-town,” Len smirked, Barry, looking at him in awe. “Anyway, while we wait for lunch shall we dive into the tale of Archer Stoddard?” Len threw one leg over the other, opening the journal. 

“Perhaps you’d tell me the story from memory, it seems more sincere that way,” Barry smirked, laying his head against the back of the couch, looking over at Len. Closing the book, Len smiled, turning his body to face Barry.

“Archer Stoddard was my horse keeper. I met him about 29 years after Henric’s tragic death. He was a beautiful, inexperienced man, kind, and with a heart of gold. He loved horses. Sometimes I think more than me. He came from the streets, his parents left him in the street and he survived on trash and crumbs. When I saw him for the first time my broken heart mended itself. Ray hated him, and to my ignorance, I hadn’t noticed. I hired him on the spot, spending most of the day mindlessly flirting with him. It wasn’t long before we would spend the nights making love. At first, it was in the stall, but you can imagine how uncomfortable it is to get hay in places they’re never meant to be.” Barry snorted, covering his mouth as he imagined Len covered in hay, then immediately going red as he realized he was imagining the hay attached to Len’s nude body. He remembers his dream, the feeling of Len’s abs, the feeling of his hands exploring Barry’s body. His body was getting hot, his eyes flickering down at Len’s body, quickly glancing back up, hoping the vampire hadn’t noticed.

Suddenly a knock at the door broke the silence, Len standing with a smirk at Barry as he walked to the door. Barry let out a quivering breath as he collected himself, his cheeks still bright red. Len returned shortly with a tray of soups and sandwiches. “Soup and a nice sandwich.” Barry smiled as Len placed the tray between them. “Last time I remember you and me and something liquid-based, it ended in my lap.” Barry went bright red remembering his first visit to the mansion, pouring his tea in Len’s crotch.

“I promise to not pour steaming soup in your lap.”

“I’ll take your word on that, so where’d I leave off on?”

“Hay in places it shouldn’t have been.” Barry smiled as a smirk raised to Len’s lips.

“Oh yes. After that, we started sleeping in my personnel chambers, and when I tell you a horse keeper can ride someone, I mean it. Watching Archie on top of me, losing control is a sight I never would have tired of. He had the most beautiful long hair that always got messy during our time together. I wish I had more than a year.” Len sighed as he took a seat, Barry’s smile falling.

“How’d he die?” He knew it was a disrespectful question that would once again drag up the horrible feelings.

“Ray. I found him in the stables after realizing he’d not returned from cleaning the stalls. It’d looked like the horses stomped him to death. His body was so crushed and broken that I feared to touch him. I cradled him and cried in my sorrow, wondering what God I angered to get such a gift taken from me twice. I never thought my heart would heal and for decades I had the coldest heart and I treated my people so horribly. I turned into my father, snapping at Ray or Lisa for just talking. I even started hunting people down for feeding, I just wanted the world to hurt as much as I do.”

“How did it heal?” Barry asked, and for a moment he could see a gloom look pass over Len’s eyes.

“Godfrey Lehrer. He was a teacher that had transferred to my village from Germany. At first, I was cold towards him, but he never feared to come near me. I didn’t want to love it again. My heart had enough ache to it, and I thought I was being punished, that I had made a witch angry and as retribution, she cursed me with dying lovers. No matter how much he tried to push Frey away, I just couldn’t resist him. I’d see him out in the courtyard during a break, either playing with the children or reading to them. Before I knew it, I had him in my chambers. He was so innocent. He was 21 years old, a very timid and outgoing young man, but he did not know of lovemaking. He trusted me and let me deflower him. I taught the teacher love, and we had almost a decade together. I had wanted to take his hand in marriage terribly, but Ray intervened.”

“What happened to Ray?”

“This was the last time Ray would kill one of my lovers. He started poisoning Frey, slowly and most painfully. Frey laid in bed for more than a month, body cramping, getting sick, bleeding. He died with me by his side, in the most excruciating pain.”

“I’m sorry. That sounds awful, I’m sorry you went through that.” Barry said, reaching over and squeezing Len’s shoulder. 

“I’d do it over again if it means that Frey wouldn’t have been alone through it. I loved him with all of my heart. I’ve loved them all. I just wish Archie hadn’t died in the horse stables alone like some animal. Even if I couldn’t help him, I would have stayed with him till he passed.”

“How’d you find out Ray had killed them?” 

“I found the poison hidden under our bed one morning months later. All I had to do was press a little, and he came clean. He admitted to draining Henric, beating Archie to death with a boulder, and poisoning of Frey. I was furious. Our fight continued out to the courtyard with a large audience following. By then everyone heard his call of guilt. He didn’t regret it, he was glad he didn’t have to share me with commoners. That day was the day the actual monster woke in me. In one moment, I tore through Ray’s throat and ripped it to pieces. I left him to die and leave the staff to bury the mess. After that, no one dared to get on my grim side. I do still have that grim side of Barry.” Len turned to look at Barry, bringing a hand up to cup Barry’s. “Even if we are just friends and nothing more, I still want you to know I’m not someone you should make an enemy of.”

“Is that a threat?” Barry pulled his hand away, Len following it and cupping it between his gently. Barry didn’t fight, the younger unsure if it was just a reflex or the sight of the sorrow in Len’s eyes.

“No, a warning. I may be scary at times.”

“I’m not worried. You haven’t given reason yet.” Smiling, Len pulled away, turning back to the food. 

“I hope I never do. Let’s finish our meal and we will head on our way.” Len said, taking a spoonful of soup past his lips. Barry followed, watching the man quizzically.

*****

Len held open the community center door for Barry, allowing the younger to walk in before him. Barry looked around as Len closed the door, and honestly, the sight almost broke his heart. People were wearing the bare minimum of clothing while they slumped around. Some laid in beds trying to relax or sleeping, others standing in a line by the kitchen. It was sorrowful, seeing all these people living with the bare minimum, children living like that. 

A hand found the center of his back, Barry turning to look. He met Len’s icy eyes; the frown playing on his lips. “This is so sad.”

“Agreed, I try my best but my shelters fall to pieces, it’s an old building after all.” Len moved Barry out of the way as the door opened. 

“You opened homeless shelters?” Barry looked taken aback, looking up at the mob boss. He’d heard little of Len, but he wouldn’t be anything short of unsurprised if Eddie didn’t believe him.

“For both humans and supernatural beings. This one is for supernaturals that lost their way or chased from their homes. I’ll show you around.” Len said, directing Barry through the people towards the kitchen. Children laughed as they ran in front of Barry and Len, waving at the two. Barry smiled and waved back, Len pushing him forward, stopping at the doorway.

“Sam! Rosa!.” Len yelled into the kitchen, two people covered in flour turning to face the mob boss and Barry.

“Hey, boss. Didn’t know you were stopping by.” The woman said before turning back to what she was kneading.

“This is Barry, I wanted to show him around the place, see what ideas he had to help the center.”

“What?” Barry asked, turning and looking at Len with wide eyes.

“Come, we need to discuss things in the office,” Len said, leading Barry through the kitchen and out through another door. He led him down the hallway to a room with a locked door. Taking out a key, Len released Barry’s back, unlocking the door quickly before ushering him in.

Looking around Barry saw a rather bland office, filing cabinets, a desk, and a computer. Len walked over to the desk, taking a seat in the chair, hand out to offer him the chair across the desk. Taking it, Barry looked at him questionably, and a little irritated.

“Why’d you bring me here?” Barry asked, arms folded over his chest.

“While you are on your way to discovering the truth of who the murder is that slain those people in the bank, I thought you also need a job. Your apartment lease I’m sure is coming up and you’ll soon run out of money. Working here will give you a paycheck and time to get to know your roots. As you’ve noticed finances are not going to the right places here, people we’ve hired in the past have crossed us, but I know you’re an honest man. We need to make sure the money that is being funded from The Rogues ends up going to the right places.”

“Why me? Those two you were talking with seemed to know you personally.”

“Rosa and Sam help here a lot, but they’re also part of my inner circle. They won’t have the time to balance books, you do. You won’t always be expected to be here, but you have to get with me on repairs needed and such. You can work here in this office, it’s mine, but I don’t come here often enough to use it.” Len took the key from his keyring, tossing it at Barry, who fumbled and barely caught it.

“So you want me here instead of investigating at the house?” Barry glared, Len, holding up a hand.

“You can investigate at my home all you’d like as long as you don’t impede mob business I won’t mind. This is just a way for you to help people, without me to oppose you.” Len said, leaning back in the chair. Nothing compared to the comforts he’s used to at his home.

“So what do I do? Just figure out bills?”

“Mostly. I’ll have Clyde show you more thoroughly come Monday. That’ll be your first day of employment, we’ll sign the paperwork now if you agree.” Sighing, Barry couldn’t say no. He wanted to help these people, he wanted them clothed and fed. The younger man gave a nod, Len placing a file down on the desk faster than Barry could blink. “Perfect, so the wage will $2,000 a day work?” Barry dropped the pen as soon as he grabbed it, looking up at Len in disbelief.

“Two grand!” He gasped out.

“Not enough? I can raise it?” Len said as he pulled a pen out.

“No!” Barry yelled out, raising his hands. “It’s enough. I have never paid just so much in one day. Are you sure you want to pay me that much for such a simple job?”

“Barry, this is not a simple job. You will come to realize how hard it can be to take care of this place. I’d love to give you a tour once we finish the paperwork.” Grabbing the pen, Barry went red from the embarrassment of his reaction. Signing his name, Barry looked up at Len with a huff. “Excellent.” He reaches over, grabbing Barry’s hand. “As for your mystery case, I shall give you an accurate list of names of my people you can investigate. People in my inner circle who have an ax to grind with me.”

“I’m guessing it’s not an extensive list,” Barry mumbled, standing, Len following. 

“Not really, but it will bide your time.” Len walked to the other side of the desk, holding his arm out to Barry once again. “Come, I’ll show you around.” Huffing Barry took the arm, Len leading him out into the community center.

*****

Barry sighed as he flopped down in bed, tired from the day’s events. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep when his phone rang. With a groan he fished it out from his pocket, looking at the screen to see who interrupted his peace. His body went stiff when he saw Iris’ name in big bold letters, the memories of dinner almost a week ago playing back in his head. He didn’t know what to do when he if he supposed to come clean, or play it off as he did. When the phone stopped ringing, he released the sigh he hadn’t known he was holding in. A few seconds later, a recent voicemail alert popped up. 

  
He debated playing it, worried about what he would hear, but then he thought about what Eddie told him. With a deep sigh, Barry sent her a text, letting her know that they could have lunch this week and talk about the other night. Sitting the phone down, Barry nestled into bed, ready to drift when his phone chimed. Turning over on his side, Barry reached over and grabbed his phone. The light was brighter than the dimmed light on the nightstand beside him, making him flinch for a moment. Once his eyes adjusted he was greeted with a message, being greeted by an _ “All right, have a nice night.”  _ With a smile, Barry sat his phone down on the nightstand, plugging it in before turning out the light and curling up under the comforter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know it's been almost a month since my last post, life got in the way. I was going to wait to post this chapter, but I decided to post it since it'd been so long since I'd updated so enjoy. As always, comments are appreciated.

Barry groaned as the sun hit him square in the face, shifting his body to escape the invading rays. “Shu. Don’t get up yet.” Barry heard against his ear, a hand wrapping around his waist. Smiling, Barry turned into the chest of the person lying beside him, snuggling the bare chest. He felt the hand rubbing up and down his thigh, a contempt sigh escaping him. “Just rest, I’ll do the rest.” It was Len’s velvet voice whispering into Barry’s ear, making the younger snuggle even closer.

“What time is it?” Barry’s voice came out scratchy, still heavy with sleep.

“Still early,” Len whispered, his hand raking up Barry’s shirt. Barry shivered as they traced up his hips, pressing closer to the icy hands. 

“I’ve got to meet Iris,” Barry mumbled but didn’t fight the hold on his hips. He felt lips press against his forehead, a smirk coming to the younger’s face. His hands roamed across Len’s bare chest, taking in the man's textured abs, a content sigh spilling from his lips. 

“She can wait. Roll on your back and I’ll take care of you.” Barry did as he was told, rolling onto his back, eyes still shut. He felt Len shift beside him, feeling the bed dip and a hand run up his thigh. “You look delicious,” Len whispered, and god did Barry want to keep talking. He jumped, feeling icy lips press against his neck, a whimper escaping him as he craned his neck. Len marked up Barry’s neck with small nips here and there.

“Fuck.” Barry whimpered as Len’s fingers dipped into the waistline of Barry’s pajama pants. Len snickered against Barry’s throat.

“Has it been a while?” 

“Too long.” Barry whimpered, Len’s fingers agonizingly pulling down his pants.

“Lift your hips for me.” Barry did as commanded, lifting his hip enough for Len to remove the obstacle at hand. Lips met his in a hungry frenzy, Len climbing over him, pinning Barry down with his body. He felt nails slide down his thighs, Barry letting out a hiss. 

“Your nails are sharp,” Barry said as he pulled away from Len, getting a chuckle from the man.

“I’ll be careful.” He returned to claiming Barry’s lips, the younger wrapping his arms around the vampire’s shoulders.

“I know,” Barry said when they broke apart. God, he wanted to open his eyes and stare up into those icy eyes, but he was scared if he did it would ruin the illusion that Len’s voice had on him. He let out a yelp as he felt Len’s finger press against his lips.

“I’ll get you ready.” Barry willingly opened his mouth for the man, but froze, hearing a hushed voice.

“Not... real. Open eyes.” It was scratchy, Barry starting to shake because it was only inches away from him and it wasn’t Len. Shooting his eyes open, Barry met with no one. He was alone. Looking down, greeted with his half-naked body, the young man swiftly pulling his pants from the floor. Looking up, he jumped, being greeted by the Shadow Man, feet away with his hand extended. “Help.” It said, Barry, shooting back on the bed in horror as it walked forward, hand outstretched. “See.” It pounced at Barry, the young man springing up from his bed, hitting something sturdy as he let out a scream. Arms wrapped around him, Barry looking up in a panic. It melted away as he saw Len looking at him with worried eyes, Barry just cuddled close.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Len hushed him, Barry just hiding against his suit jacket. Sitting on the bed, Len adjusted them so Barry was sitting in his lap, wrapped in his arms. They sat like that for what seemed like hours but must have only been minutes, all the while Len’s fingers brushing through his hair. Looking up, Barry caught his eyes, staring at him worriedly, but still smiling down at him. “Are you okay? You’re shaking like a leaf.” Len said, Barry, ducking his head against Len’s chest. Tears came to his eyes, his fingers gripping the suit jacket.

“I’m sorry. This is so unprofessional.” Barry mumbled into Len’s chest, the older man leaning down and pecking Barry on the forehead.

“No, something scared you. I could hear your heart racing down the hall. I won’t force you to tell me, but-”

“The Shadow Man got me. It pounced, and I woke up.” The arms got tighter, Len leaning over and holding Barry closer. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you and it won’t get you. Next time you see it, let me in.” Len whispered, his hold staying firm. Breaking Barry started crying against the man’s chest. As he sat there, he felt Len rub up and down his back, resting his chin on top of Barry’s head, rocking him. 

Even as the tears stopped and his phone rang on the nightstand, Barry just laid silently in Len’s hold, wanting nothing more than to stay like this. He’d never felt this secure with anyone, not even Eddie, who had constantly protected Barry throughout their lives. After 10-20 minutes Barry felt Len pulling away, the grip on his suit jacket getting tighter. “I’m not leaving. Mrs. West-Thawne keeps calling and messaging you.” Len said as he grabbed Barry’s phone. “Should I tell her you will not make it to lunch?”

“No. She’ll think something wrong if I flake. Just let her know I’ll be late.” Barry mumbled, knowing he needed to get up and get ready, but he didn’t want to pull away from Len’s arms. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere. Tell me what you want?” Barry said nothing for a moment, allowing the silence to filter through the room.

“I want to stay like this, just for a little longer.” As to answer Len pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead, smiling down at Barry.

“Okay. So what happened in your dream?”

“It was like I had woken up, it felt like I was awake. I was talking to you and you were talking back. Suddenly I heard the Shadow Man’s voice and when I opened my eyes you disappeared. It was just me and the Shadow Man, and he was coming closer. It didn’t hurt like usual, my head, I should have guessed it was a dream. It was just so real, I tried to run, but it was just in my face. I thought I was a goner.”

“You’re safe now.” Len brought a hand up, fingers sliding down Barry’s cheek. Barry’s eyes fluttered, threatening to close. “I promise that you have the Rogues to protect you, and you have me. If you ever feel uncomfortable alone, just let us know.” Looking up, Barry smiled at the man.

“Thank you, Leonard,” Barry said, looking at the older man.

“No problem, Bartholomew,” Len smirked at the grimace Barry gave.

“I’m sorry for clinging to you, but thank you,” Barry said, regrettably pulling away.

“You can cling to me whenever and for however long you want,” Len said as he caressed Barry’s cheek. Barry couldn’t find the smile that came to his face, instead, he turned into the hand, not wanting to risk the moment.

“Did you want to join me today? Meet my cousin/best friend… get lunch with us?”

“Hm... I would be more than happy to join, but I have some business to take care of. I’ll have Mardon drop you off, I don’t want you leaving alone. Not after the scum.” Barry felt his fingers slide over his mostly healed head wound from the man’s gun.

“I’m fine, but if you insist I have some guards, then I guess I won’t fight it.”

“Thank you. If you’re feeling better, I’ll allow you to get ready and pack up.” Barry went red as he fully realized he was sitting on Len’s lap. He’d allowed himself to feel comforted by this man, and for a moment he saw Len. Climbing off and onto his bed, Barry looked down in embarrassment.

“Sorry, having a guy in your lap for a while must make your legs tired.”

“It’s the highlight of my day Barry.” Len stood, taking Barry’s hand in his and kissed the younger man’s knuckles. “Have a pleasant day out Barry. I’ll see you next visit.” Barry knew by the smirk on Len’s face that he was redder than a fire truck, and he was enjoying it. Turning, Len walked to the door, hand on the handle when he suddenly stopped. Turning to face Barry, he had a small smile gracing his pale lips. “Maybe we can get a raincheck for that lunch, I’ll take you next time we see each other.”

“Okay, we can talk about it later,” Barry said, glance dropping to his knees. 

“All right, I’ll talk to you later, Barry,” Len said, Barry, looking up to respond, but noticed he’d gone. Sighing, he stood, walking to shut the bedroom door. As he grabbed the doorknob a figure appeared in front of the door, Barry jumping before he realized it was Cisco, pulling Hartley down the hall by his hand. 

“Hey, Barry. Heard you were leaving today.”

“Yeah. Today’s my official first day alone at my new job, also I’m having lunch with my best friend. I’m officially coming out to her, so I’m a little nervous.”

“We’ve got your back no matter what. If you need someone that understands you can always talk to us.” Hartley said as he nudged Cisco, the younger bringing his hand up to kiss. Barry smiled, looking at the two being so open together, and being so happy and proud.

“I know it’s kind of forward, but how old are you guys?”

“I’m 83, Hart’s over 120. He’ll kill me if I tell you his actual age.” Hartley rolled his eyes but smiled at Cisco.

“So you both have a broad period. When you guys came out, how did your parents react.”

“My parents knew I preferred men, I flaunted it to anger them. I was never a perfect child, but they didn’t care much for me from the beginning. They left me out on the streets when Lisa found me I was nothing but skin and bones. I couldn’t hear for the longest time. Being a banshee hurts the eardrums. The boss was kind enough to buy me hearing aids. Over time, I designed my own, so that my screams wouldn’t harm my ears again.”

“My parents made me the black sheep before I even understood sex. My Abuela was accepting and even tried to play matchmaker once.”

“You’re worried about coming out to your family?” Hartley asked, leaning against Cisco with an all too known look of worry he’d seen in his reflection. 

“Yeah, I just don’t know when. I’ve got to text them at some point to let them know I didn’t just disappear off the face of the earth.”

“You have friends here if you need someone, plus the boss will make a great friend.” Hartley winked, Barry sighing as he rested his head against the door. He could hear the insinuation as Hartley said friend, knowing full well that’s not what he truly meant. 

“Thanks, guys. I should probably get ready, Len wants me to make sure I’m on time for work every day. I’m guessing he saw my time clock from the CCPD.”

“Yeah, not impressive, must have been a damn good CSI to keep your job?” Hartley smirked, Cisco’s arm firmly wrapping around his waist.

“That and my lineage. My mother and uncle were cops for years, so’s my cousin.”

“Ah, so it’s a Detective Pretty Boy that saved the boss,” Hartley said with a coy smile.

“He’s spoken for.”

“And he’s taken,” Cisco said, looking down the hall to see Clyde coming around the corner. 

“We better let you get ready. We’ll see you around Barry.” Cisco said, Hartley, waving as the Hispanic man pulled him down the hall to go wherever they’d been planning.

“Allen, chop, chop. Boss said you have a lunch date before work.” Clyde said as he walked down the hall, Barry only nodded. He hadn’t gotten to talk to the Mardon siblings. The eldest didn’t make it easy, though. Mark was best described as an asshole. He seemed to either hate Barry with a passion, or he just treated everyone lousy. He had seen little of him during Barry’s brief stay with the others, so he hadn’t seen how he interacted with anyone other than his brother and Len.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” With that, Barry shut the door.

*****

Peering out the window, Barry just sat in peace, thinking over what he would say to Iris. The car’s windows tinted, giving off a brown tint to everything surrounding them, making everything look darker. They sat at a red light, lunch rush traffic taking them longer to get to Jitters. “Stare out the window anymore and you might get shot. They can still see if you press your face against the glass.” Rolling his eyes, Barry sat back in his seat.

“I don’t see why I need to have a babysitter.”

“The boss thinks you’re in danger, then you’re in danger. The boss is never wrong. The boss wants you safe, so I’m your babysitter.” Clyde smirked as the light turned green, the car moving once more. “Would you enjoy my brother’s company more?” Clyde smirked? Looking at Barry through the mirror.

“I don’t think your brother likes me much.”

“He doesn’t like strangers, but you should be fine soon. His boy toy is coming home for the first time in weeks, so after a good fuck he’ll be soothed enough to talk to.”

“I don’t know, he just glares at me whenever I’m near him.”

“You’re new. You’re a threat to the boss's feelings. He won’t hurt you, but he also won’t like you. I don’t have an issue with you because I know if you try to hurt the boss he’ll end you before you could even try.”

“I don’t doubt Len can handle himself. You don’t have to scare tactic me, I have a strict violence rule.” Barry leaned back in his seat, hearing a low chuckle from Clyde. “What?”

“Nothing, just me of someone from a long time ago. Both childish as fuck.” Rolling his eyes, Barry peered back out the window, finding more entertainment from blurry figures they passed. “Anyway, it’s good that you’ll be out tonight. Would have been a boring night stuck in your room.”

“How come?” 

“Official family business. Let’s just say that a storm is brewing and this time it’s not my brother and me.” 

“Anything I should worry about?” Barry locked eyes with Clyde’s through the mirror as they came to another stop.

“Not if you’re keeping your nose clean and don’t stick it where it’s not wanted.” 

“Can’t say I can,” Barry said, Clyde’s grin going wider.

“It’s expected of the boss’s boy. Wouldn’t like you if you weren’t a pain in the ass.”

“I’m not his boy. We’re friends, that’s all.”

“If you say so.” Shifting the gear, he turned around, Barry panicking. Turning around to look out the window, expecting to see them in the middle of traffic, but surprised to see them parked up against the curb outside Jitters. “Well, your girlfriend must be waiting.” Rolling his eyes, Barry stepped out of the car, shutting the door as he saw Clyde open his mouth. 

Turning, Barry scanned the crowd outside of Jitter’s, immediately spotting Iris’ long wavy locks. The nerves in his stomach had once again twisted, Barry having to push himself to walk towards. He felt faint with every step he took towards her, events replaying in his head of the dinner, the panic starting to set in. He stopped behind her, trying to find his voice as he swallowed heavily, amazed she didn’t hear him.

“Iris,” Barry said, almost too lightly. Iris still heard him, whipping her head around and staring at Barry with hope-filled eyes. She shot up from her seat, gripping a journal in her hands, Barry swallowing.

“You came.” She said with a smirk, immediately offering the chair beside her. Barry took it, Barry barely breaking eye contact with her. Instead, he walked to the other side, pulling out the seat across from Iris and taking a seat. She sat back down, hands folded on the table with a small smile. “I ordered some coffee for us, but if you want something else, I can wave down our waitress.”

“Coffees fine... you wanted to talk.”

“Yeah, but we can wait a bit. I don’t want to be as intrusive as last week.” Iris gave a sweet smile, one Barry always seemed to fall for and forgive what she did. With a sigh, Barry dropped his head, folding his hands in his lap.

“Did you tell my parents? Uncle Eo?”

“Why would I? You’re not out and I’m not in the business of outing people. I didn’t tell anyone, even Eddie when he had asked what happened.”

“He already knows… how’d you find my profile? It’s under another name?”

“I’m a journalist, Barry. I saw your picture on an ad and traced the image, I thought it was a fake account or a stolen picture until I read the bio. Why are you still hiding it? I know it’s none of my business, but your parents love you, that will never waiver.”

“I know, but they are old-fashioned. It might not mix well with their beliefs.” Barry mumbled, smiling as the waitress placed down their drinks. After collecting their orders she walked away, Barry’s attention was back on him.

“I can see that. Why didn’t you trust me?”

“I didn’t tell many people, just Eddie. He’s been nothing but supportive and hasn’t told a soul. I’m just not ready to tell my parents right now. There’s always that nagging in the back of my head that they will turn their noses at me in disgust, and I don’t think I can lose anything else right now. They seemed mad at me enough, quitting my job.”

“They’re worried. You’ve been acting strange lately since dinner.” Iris flinched as she realized what her hand in the event was. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have brought Patty. She just seemed so into you, and you guys liked the same stuff. I guess I was just playing wingman. An unwanted failed attempt.”

“I felt cornered. I get it, everyone’s worried because I don’t have anyone and I’ll be hitting 30 here soon.”

“You don’t sound so convincing about being alone? Could that be where you disappeared to?” Iris said as she lifted her coffee to her lips.

“I don’t know. I met this guy who seems to be really into me-.”

“But?” Iris smiled, resting her head in her hands with a playful smirk. Barry waited to speak, not sure if he should share his blatant attraction to the mob boss of Central City. “Come on, I’m the only one you can talk about boys with.”

“It’s Leonard Snart... Mob Boss Cold.” Iris’ eyes went wide as she sat straight, the panic setting into Barry. It was silent for a moment, making Barry’s panic even worse. He’d never gotten to talk about boys with anyone before, now he was sure he probably shouldn’t.

“Well... that explains the bodyguards. I’ve gotta admit Barry, you have expensive taste.” Barry looked over his shoulder to see Clyde still parked on the side of the road, a decent distance away, but still close enough to protect if need be. “Is he cute? Good-hearted? Barry Allen never liked the bad person type.”

“He’s not what you expected. He has a rough touch on this city, but he’s so gentle with me. He has these beautiful icy blue eyes that make me feel like I’m in a winter wonderland every time I glance into them. He has the softest heart towards me.”

“If you like him, which you can’t deny after that sentence, why not try it? If you think you can live with what he does for a living then try it. No one tells you who you like and how to like him.”

“What if it’s just sexual attraction? I’m used to one-night stands. What if I just ruin what relationship we’ve got together?” Barry sighed, leaning back in his seat. He fiddled his fingers under the table, Iris staring at him with a wide smile.

“I think you’re too gone on him to think about that. Give him a chance and if it doesn’t work, you’ll be swimming with the fishes.” Iris snorted, Barry, glaring at her with a pout, but joined her a moment later. When they contained their fit of chuckles Barry once again directed his attention to hands.

“He’s had a rough life already. I don’t want to break his heart proving I’m not what he wanted.”

“I can meet the guy if you’d like, see what vibe he gives off when he’s with you.” Iris offered, finishing her coffee. 

“Yeah, I think Eddie would kill us both if I took you to meet Len,” Barry smirked, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Well, how about we just have a nice day out shopping, get you all dolled up for when you see him next.”

“Sounds like fun… but I’ve got to work today.” Iris looked taken back, Barry knew she probably expected him to still be unemployed. “I work at a shelter Len owns. I help balance the finances. He hasn’t had the time to do it, so he’s allowing me the opportunity to work and help the way I want.” Barry smiled down at his hands as he fidgeted, earning a gentle glance from Iris.

“You should let your parents know, it would make them less worried.”

“I will later. I’ve got to call them later. I’m sure mom’s having a panic attack.”

“Last time we spoke she was so worried because no one could get ahold of you and then you disappeared from home. Eobard was searching high and low. He and your mom almost had Singh set out on a missing person search. I can’t blame them though. You left the door open when you left.” 

“Yeah, not my best,” Barry mumbled, his phone ringing. Looking at, he saw Len’s name flashing across the screen. A simple message flashed.  _ Don’t be late for work _ . Barry smiled, putting it back on the table. 

“That lover boy?” Iris asked as the waitress returned with their food, Barry nodding.

“If I ask him out, what do I do? I’m usually a messy one-night stand kind of guy.”

“Just ask him out. Let the real Barry out for more than a night of fun. He may surprise you.” Barry had to agree with Iris, she always knew romance best. Lunch continued with lighter talk, ending only as Clyde honked the horn, catching more than just the two’s attention.

“I’ve got to get going. Don’t want to be late to work.” Leaning over, Barry pecked Iris on the cheek. “Thanks for the help like usual. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“What’re friends for… just don’t block me out anymore.” She asked, Barry nodding.

“I promise. Let’s have that shopping day this weekend.”

“Deal,” Iris said Clyde honking again.

“I gotta go, Clyde’s getting antsy.” Barry waved as he pulled away, running over to the car.

*****

Work hadn’t been too busy, Barry having busied himself with finishing his walk around the building to get any updates written. Rosa had been kind enough to show him most of it from her experiences over the years. He took the books home with him after Clyde made him leave around six, Len wanting Barry home safe and sound before the sun went down. That being said Barry took the books and figured out a total cost to get the center up and running in the best condition possible.

As he sauntered into his apartment, Magenta greeted Barry sitting on the couch, watching my tv she somehow turned on. Shutting and locking the door, Barry navigated to the couch, flipping down beside the ghost. “You found your way back to my home and turned on the tv?”

“Jesse taught me how to touch stuff and move it. I’m getting the hang of being dead.” Barry snorted, looking down at his phone as he tried to work up the nerve to call his parents. Magenta seemed to notice, looking over at him with worried eyes. “You and the vampire have a fight?” She teased Barry, rolling his eyes. 

“Ha, Ha.” He said, pushing himself up from his quick break. “I’m going to take a shower, don’t forget to turn the tv down if you’re going to watch it all night.” Barry stretched, Magenta sitting up straight. 

“Pay-per-view might be entertainment for old men like you, but it’s stupid.”

“Brat,” Barry said, giving her a little shove, getting a snicker in response. “I’ll be out soon, just be quiet, Mrs. Caproni is elderly and you could scare her into a heart attack with the right movie,” Barry said as he walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind Barry looked at himself in the mirror. He noted how tired he looked, how the stress had affected his appearance from over the week of sleepless nights and work getting used to his work schedule. Setting his phone down on the sink, brushing his hand through his hair as he stared at it. He wanted to call his parents, let them know he was safe and sound at home, but he knew they’d have questions that he couldn’t answer, not right now. Grabbing his toothbrush from the holder, Barry yawned, wondering if he should just shower tomorrow before work.

A loud bang came from the living room, Barry hearing Magenta yell for him. Throwing open the door, Barry ran out, seeing Magenta standing behind the door in fear. Barry jumped, dropping his toothbrush on the floor at the sound of the splintering wood coming from the door. He stood still, the phone still sitting on the sink in the bathroom. Tearing his glance away from the door, Barry attempted to sprint towards the bathroom. “Duck” He heard a harsh whisper, his head exploding into pain. The young man hitting the ground as his window shattered, a bullet grazing his arm as he fell. “Hide. Bathroom.” Looking up the best he could, the Shadow Man greeted Barry.

“Get away from him!” Magenta yelled, appearing between Barry and the Shadow Man. Barry watched as the figure slid back, cowering away from the girl. 

“Hide.” It said as the door gave out, Barry found enough strength over the pain to back up. Crawling for the door he heard a dark chuckle behind him and the sound of a gun cocking.

“Boss sends his regards.” Barry glanced back as he cleared the bathroom, just in time to see his coffee table being thrown across the room and into one of the three men that now filtered into his room. That gave Barry enough time to get into the bathroom and get the door shut and locked. He heard banging in his living, not sure if it was at the men or it was the men destroying the room. He hissed as he covered his arm, seeing blood running down it. Making a reach for his phone, Barry quickly found Len on his phone. Pressing the call button, Barry silently prayed he’d answer, and before it could ring a second time, the phone answered. 

“Barry, first night away and can’t stand not talking to me.” Barry had a remark to bite back, but it turned to a yelp when something loud hit the door. “Barry!? What’s going on?” 

“There are these guys with guns. They broke my door open.”

“Are you somewhere safe?”

“Locked in the bathroom. Frankie’s throwing things at them somehow.” Barry yelped again as he heard the door splinter. “Please help!” He cried.

“I’ll be there soon, find a weapon.”

“Please don’t hang up.” Barry cried, removing the bloody hand from his arm, knowing exactly what he was looking for. Throwing the cabinet door open, Barry grabbed his gun from under the sink. He hissed as he moved his arm, Len immediately picking up on it.

“Are you hurt?” Worry littered his voice, Barry almost smirking.

“It’s just a graze. I’ve got a gun from work, Eddie made me get one after joining the force. I can use it, but I’d rather not.” Barry said, whimpering when he heard a bashing against the door.

“I’ll be there soon, just stay put okay.” Barry tucked together against the wall, gun pointed at the door. It was quiet for a few minutes, Barry still shaking as he waited for something or someone to break through the door. Magenta hadn’t appeared to let him know the coast was clear, so Barry would just wait. 

It’d been around five minutes when suddenly the doorknob tumbled out of the door with a loud clatter, Barry holding the gun up. His finger trembled on the trigger as the door was slowly opening, Barry letting out a yell as he squeezed the trigger. The first thing that he registered was the intruder’s icy blue eyes.


End file.
